All kinds of wrong
by DrawingScars
Summary: Caroline is pregnant and kidnapped. Brought to New Orleans to be used as leverage, the witches need Klaus' help in bringing down Marcel. But not everything is as it seems. AKOW Re-written, more information inside! Main pair: KlausxCaroline. Hints of: StefanxRebekah , MarcelxRebekah. Might add Katherine, (She will be human, but not dying!)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** 'Light my Fire' chapter will be coming up this week hopefully. I've been meaning to watch more of Season 2 of The Originals so I can stick more to the timeline of it. But frankly I stopped after I heard they were trying to make Klamille a thing. But alas, I shall suck it up and watch it so my story can move along with the timeline.

As for "All kinds of wrong" It starts obviously at the beginning of season 1 of The Originals. I hope you like this re-write of it, if not I do apologies x-x

.

* * *

.

The summer had gone by in a flash and now fall was here. And Caroline couldn't be more thrilled, she was starting college, she was moving on with her life.

Liz walked into the room with another box. "All done?" She asked as she eyed her daughter who looked around her room.

"Almost." She replied and grabbed the box her mother was holding out for her.

"My daughter, going to college." Liz said and smiled big at Caroline, whom in return smiled back.

"I promise ill come visit." Caroline said as she threw some stuff into the box. "And ill come and visit you." Liz promised in return.

"Now I'm afraid I have to go, but I will drive you and Elena tomorrow." Liz said before she was out of Carolines room.

Caroline shook her head, smiling as she continued packing. Moving around in her room, selecting things and dropping them into the box. After half an hour she was done and she put the bags and boxes in the corner of her room.

She sat down on her bed letting out a sigh. Her eyes moved to the picture Klaus had drawn her and memories of the graduation night came rushing back.

_**~ Flashback ~**_

_Klaus walked Caroline up to her door, they had just left the football field after Klaus announced that he was allowing Tyler to come back to town._

_Strangely enough it had made her happy at the moment, now she wasn't sure what she felt._

_They arrived at the doorstep and Caroline turned to him, their eyes locking and they engaged in one of their famous intense stares._

_"So this is it. You're really leaving?" She asked and Klaus nodded. "I'm afraid I have to, love." Klaus replied as he gave her a small smile._

_Caroline nodded and let out a breath mixed with a laugh, looking down for a moment before her eyes met his again. "I'm going to miss you." She admitted._

_Klaus looked stunned for a moment before his face broke out into a smile, he lifted his hand and moved a lock of her hair behind her ear, he let his fingers linger on her neck before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth._

_Caroline's eyes fell shut and she leaned into his touch, missing it immediately as he removed himself from her._

_Opening her eyes she saw his retrieving back, walking towards his car. Biting down on her lip she made a split second decision and flashed in front of him._

_He looked down at her in surprise but she had already made up her mind, she tiptoed and grabbed his tie pulling him down to meet her lips._

_Fireworks and explosions went off in their heads as their lips finally touched, the kiss may have been short but it had been filled with passion and hidden emotions._

_Leaning back slightly they both looked into each others eyes, smiling. Klaus grabbed a hold of her, lifting her up in his arms before he flashed them inside of her house and into her room._

_Carolines back hit the bed and in seconds Klaus was ontop of her peppering kisses down her neck._

_Carolines hands moved to his suit jacket and removed it from him, tossing it to the side. Klaus moved his lips from her neck and claimed her lips, his tongue explored her mouth while he felt her hands remove his tie._

_Caroline flipped them over, leaving her ontop of him, grinning. She ripped his shirt open and let her hands travel up his body. Klaus sat himself up as his hands went to her back, gripping onto the fabric of her dress he tore it into two pieces, leaving Caroline in her black lacey underwear._

_Klaus let out a groan as he saw her underwear and Caroline lifted his head up and pressed her lips to his. She bit down on his lip as his hands roamed from her legs up to her waist._

_Flipping them over once more Klaus trailed kisses down her body, stopping as he reached her panties._

**_~ End of flashback ~_**

The doorbell ringing brought her back from the trip down memory lane, shaking her head she stood up and made her way to the door. Opening it she found nothing, confused she stepped outside and looked around.

"Hello?" She called out but got no reply. Shrugging she turned around only to feel a sharp pain in her head and her whole world went black.

.

* * *

.

**_~ New Orleans ~_**

Elijah had just watched a boy whom his brother had raced mock witches openly on the street.

How times had changed. He thought as he walked towards the allay of Rosseus. He waited around the corner, listening in on the conversation.

"**_I would tell you to go and ask her, but you know, she's dead._**" He heard the witch he had seen earlier,Sophie, reply and Elijah couldn't stop himself from smirking at the wit of the witch.

He heard one of the vampires snarl and he knew he had to intervene, he flashed for it and killed them both off easily.

Turning around he faced a shocked witch. "You know who I am?" He asked as he eyed her and the witch nodded in fear.

"Splendid. Now I am on the hunt for my brother, your sister lured him to this town. Now something tells me you know exactly why." He spoke as he searched her face for any attempt of lying.

The woman let out a shaky breath before she nodded. "Not here, follow me and I'll show you." She said and Elijah took her words into consideration before he nodded and motioned for her to lead the way.

Moments later they found themselves at a cemetery, Sophie opened the gates and stepped inside, Elijah stepped forward to follow her but an invisible force stopped him.

"You need to be invited in." Sophie explained as Elijah looked at her. "You can come in." She said and Elijah stepped inside.

"Some months ago your brother slept with a girl, this girl is carrying his unborn child." Sophie started and Elijah gave her a look of confusion.

"Vampires cannot reproduce, we're dead." Elijah said and Sophie nodded. "I know, but your brother is the first of his kind. He was born a werewolf but magic turned him into a vampire. I can't explain how this happened but it did." Sophie continued to explain.

"And where is this girl?" Elijah asked as they rounded a corner. Sophie stopped in her tracks and Elijah heard footsteps coming towards them, rounding the corner opposite from them were witches and a familiar blonde haired girl.

"Elijah?" The girl asked as she looked at him in surprise.

"Miss Forbes." Elijah replied as his eyes locked with the blonde friend of Elena Gilbert.

.

* * *

.

Klaus walked through the temporary apartment Marcel had acquired for him, the day had not gone as planned and after witnessing the death of Jane-Anne he was in a foul mood.

Walking out on the balcony he eyed the busy crowd beneath him, gripping the railing he bit back the scream that was itching to come out.

He sighed as his phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket, he checked the caller ID and couldn't help but smile as he recognized the caller.

Pressing the answer button he lifted the phone to his ear. "Ripper, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"_Klaus, Caroline is missing, Liz came home to find the door open and Caroline nowhere to be found._" Stefan replied.

Klaus bit down on his cheeks and closed his eyes, as much as he hated to admit it, he would drop the world for her.

"I'm on my way." He replied as he hung up and put his phone back into his pocket.

"I'm afraid you aren't going anywhere, brother." Turning around Klaus came face to face with his older brother, Elijah.

"I'm afraid business calls." Klaus said as he tried to side step Elijah. "Niklaus." Elijah said forcing Klaus to look up at him.

"I know where Miss Forbes is." Elijah spoke. "Now if you come with me, I shall take you to her." Elijah lifted his hand, motioning for his brother to come with him.

.

* * *

.

**_~ Earlier ~_**

_Caroline sat on a stone bench in the Mausoleum, candles lit around her. Elijah was standing near the opening eyeing her._

_"So can you explain why I'm here?" Caroline asked as she looked at him. "It would appear that you are carrying Niklaus' child." Elijah spoke as he watched her._

_"That's impossible, I'm a vampire. I can't get pregnant. Now can you inform those witches that they are insane if they think I'm carrying anyone's child." Caroline said and Elijah couldn't help but smile._

_" They say you've been difficult to work with." Elijah said as he came to sit besides her. "Yes, because I'm sure you would cooperate with the very people that kidnapped you." Caroline replied with a sarcastic tone._

_"I can see why my brother is so fond of you." Elijah said which earned him a look from Caroline._

_"Did the witches harm you in any way?" Elijah asked and Caroline shook her head. "They performed some spell, I'm not sure what it was. Other than that I've been stuck here." She explained and Elijah nodded._

_The Mausoleum filled with silence and Caroline put a hand to her stomach, could it be possible? Was she pregnant? Or were these witches insane?_

_"Something on your mind, Miss Forbes?" Elijah asked as he eyed her, Caroline glanced up at him and shrugged._

_"I'm just trying to figure out how a baby would survive in me, considering I'm dead. It wouldn't get any nutritions from me, my body wouldn't be able to keep it alive." Caroline explained and Elijah sunk into thought._

_It was strange, a child wouldn't be able to survive, yet it would appear this one had. "I can confirm that you are pregnant Miss Forbes, I can hear the baby's heartbeat. As for how it's surviving, I'm afraid I cannot answer that." He replied and Caroline nodded._

_"We believe it's the blood." Sophie spoke as she entered the Mausoleum. Elijah and Caroline turning their heads to look at her._

_"Your baby, it's a hybrid. Hybrids drink blood, that's how we think it's able to survive." She explained._

_"I'm sorry and you are?" Caroline asked eyeing the brunette. "I'm Sophie, I'm part of the reason why you are here." Sophie said._

_"Great, so you are one of my kidnappers." Caroline replied as she got up from the bench. "You know you could of just asked if I wanted to come along, you didn't have to knock me out." She continued as she started to pace back and forth._

_"And you would of come along had we asked?" Sophie asked and raised her eyebrow, Caroline stopped in her tracks sending the woman a glare._

_"I think I have my answer. Elijah, I need to talk to Klaus. Could you bring him here?" Elijah nodded as he stood up._

_"Do I have your word that Miss Forbes and the child wont be harmed while I'm away?" He asked and Sophie gave him a curt nod._

_"They have been fine up until now, haven't they?" Sophie replied and the corner of Elijah's lips twitched up into a grin._

_"I shall return shortly with my brother." He spoke and in a flash he was gone, leaving Caroline and Sophie staring at one another._

**_~ Present ~_**

Caroline looked up as she heard footsteps coming her way, her breath caught in her throat as her eyes landed on the hybrid she had given herself to merely months ago. Klaus cast her a quick glance before he turned his attention to Sophie.

"I'm here, now what is so important that you had to force my brother to drag me down here?" He asked.

"The girl is carrying your child." Sophie said and Klaus let out a chuckle and shook his head. "She's a vampire, I'm part vampire, we cannot reproduce. Honestly brother, you believe her lies?" Klaus said as he turned around to look at Elijah.

Elijah's eyes flickered to Caroline and he saw the brief flash of hurt in her eyes before her whole demeanor turned into one of anger.

"I believe Sophie is telling us the truth, Niklaus. Miss Forbes is carrying your child." Elijah said and Klaus scoffed, refusing to look at the blonde.

"Well I guess that's that. Can I go now?" Caroline asked angrily turning to Sophie. Sophie looked around the group and shook her head. Grabbing a needle she pricked her finger, making Caroline hiss out.

"We are linked. She cannot leave New Orleans, and if you don't help me with what I want, she and your child will die." Caroline stared at her flabbergasted, Elijah shocked and Klaus unfazed.

"You're what?" Caroline cried out as the wound on her finger healed. "I need help in taking down Marcel, too long he's ruled this city. Killing my coven off one by one." Sophie said.

"And you want me to help you take him down." Klaus finished for her and Sophie nodded.

"If you don't help me, your blonde friend here and the child she's carrying will die." Caroline turned to Klaus who finally locked eyes with her.

"Is this some plot from your friends?" He asked harshly and Caroline couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes Klaus, my friends orchestrated this whole thing just to get you to come down to a cemetery to hear some crazy witch talk about how I'm pregnant with the devils child. Because they know who Marcel is and they so wish to help the witches of New Orleans." Caroline said sending him a glare.

"I don't think Stefan Salvatore would call you and ask for your help in finding Miss Forbes if they had planned this, Niklaus." Elijah spoke and Klaus exhaled through his nose.

He couldn't show feelings for Caroline in public, if the witches figured out that he cared for her they would surely use her to manipulate him even more. He looked away from her and shook his head.

"Kill her and the baby." He said before he flashed off, leaving a shocked Caroline and Elijah and a very confused Sophie behind.

"Did he just flash away?" Caroline asked. "I believe he did, Miss Forbes." Elijah said as he looked at her.

"Son of a-" Caroline stopped herself from finishing her sentence and whirled around running her hands through her hair. How could she have ever thought he cared for her. All he had wanted was to get in her pants, and she had believed all his epic promises of eternal love.

"You have until midnight, and then I kill her." Sophie said to Elijah who nodded and flashed away.

"Are you really going to kill me?" Caroline asked as she eyed Sophie. "It's not something I want to do, but if I have to I will." Sophie replied as she walked out of the Mausoleum, leaving Caroline alone.

She sat down on the stone bench as a tear rolled down her cheek, she was going to die and she wouldn't even be able to say goodbye to anyone.

.

* * *

.

Elijah had searched most of New Orleans for his brother, unfortunately he was nowhere to be found.

Sighing he fished up his phone as it started to ring, answering the call.

"_So how's New Orleans treating you, brother?_" He heard Rebekah ask.

"It's proving to be quite the adventure, sister." Elijah replied as he started to walk down the street, keeping his eyes open for Klaus.

"_Why? What's going on?_" She asked.

"It seems Niklaus slept with Miss Forbes, who is now carrying his child." Elijah replied and he heard how Rebekah seemed to choke on something she was drinking.

"_I'm sorry, what? Nik slept with that uptight dimwit?_" Rebekah managed to get out between coughs.

"It would appear so, and I do wish you would not call her names. She is after all going to be family." Elijah spoke as he rounded a corner.

"_I leave him alone for 3 months and he knocks up Caroline bloody Forbes._" Rebekah muttered, and Elijah couldn't help but grin at the slight touch of jealousy in Rebekahs voice. Knowing his sister was used to being the most precious to their brother.

"Well don't start buying baby clothes just yet, Rebekah. The witches are using Miss Forbes as a leverage, they want Niklaus' help in taking down Marcellus." Elijah said as he looked around the streets.

"_Marcel is still alive? I thought father killed him._" Rebekah spoke on the other end.

"He somehow managed to survive the attack and has now built a kingdom for himself." He heard Rebekah scoff on the other end.

"_I bet that doesn't please Nik._" She said.

"Not even a little. Was there a point in this call Rebekah, I need to find Niklaus." Elijah asked.

"_Find him?_" Rebekah asked.

"The witches threatened him, they are going to kill Miss Forbes and the child if Niklaus does not help them. Niklaus told them to kill her and the baby and then he flashed away." Elijah explained.

"_It's for show. Niklaus wouldn't let them harm his precious new toy._" Rebekah said.

"You think Miss Forbes means that much to him?" Elijah asked.

"_Nik is a lovesick puppy when it comes to her. I don't know how she did it, but Caroline Forbes managed to wrap our brother around her dainty little fingers._" Rebekah replied.

Elijah looked out over the park and saw Klaus sitting on one of the park benches. "I have to go Rebekah, please reconsider about joining us in New Orleans. We could use you here." He said and heard Rebekah sigh on the other end.

"_Goodbye brother._" Rebekah replied and hung up, Elijah shook his head as he put the phone back into his pocket and made his way over to his younger brother.

"Elijah." Klaus said without looking up, Elijah sat himself down next to Klaus and eyed him.

"So you and Miss Forbes." He spoke and Klaus turned to give him a look. "Now that I did not see coming at all." Elijah continued and Klaus couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"So all of that was just for show?" Elijah asked and Klaus nodded. "If the witches finds out that I care for Caroline they will abuse that to no ends. And I don't want to put her in even more danger." Klaus explained.

"Which means you wont agree to what ever they are planning?" Elijah asked and Klaus looked over to him.

"I already made an arrangement that would work as a trust offering, along with my acceptance of their offer." Klaus explained and Elijah raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I might of bitten one of Marcel's minions in a fit of rage earlier. I offered him my blood in exchange for Jane-Anne's body. I need you to bring it to them, along with my acceptance." Klaus explained further.

"And leave Miss Forbes in the dark?" He asked as Klaus nodded. "The less she knows the better." Klaus replied.

"Well it is almost midnight, I better leave to fetch the body." Elijah said as he stood up. "I'll meet you back at the house." He added before he flashed away, leaving Klaus alone on the bench.

.

* * *

.

Caroline crossed one leg over the other as she watched the two witches pacing back and forth in front of her.

She had briefly seen the older dark skinned one, if she recalled correctly the woman was named Agnes.

"It's midnight, Sophie. They haven't showed up, you know what you have to do." The dark skinned woman said as she eyed Caroline.

"We'll give them a few more minutes, Agnes." Sophie replied making Caroline sigh in relief. She was not prepared to die.

"You said-" Sophie stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Agnes. "This is my operation, my spell. We are waiting a few more minutes." Sophie snapped, shutting the older woman up.

Meanwhile Caroline sat and watched the two women, whom clearly was not on the same page. But before she could use their disagreement to her advantage Elijah came walking through the opening. He was carrying a white clad body.

"Niklaus sends his regards, he accepts your offer and in return he offers you your friend's body as an apology for his behavior earlier." Elijah spoke as he gently sat the body down.

Sophie looked to Elijah and then her eyes dropped to the body on the ground, she nodded at him before she moved over to the body, bending down she removed the cloth and her sisters face stared back at her.

"I believe we can leave, Miss Forbes." Elijah said as he stared at her. Caroline shot up from the bench and quickly walked around the dead witch and towards Elijah whom held out his hand for her.

"If I may?" He asked and motioned that he was asking for permission to pick her up. Caroline eyed him suspiciously before she nodded. Elijah bent down and moved one of his arms around her back and the other one under her knees and lifted her up.

"I'll contact you soon." Sophie said before Elijah flashed them away.

Elijah didn't stop until they appeared in front of a huge white mansion. He put Caroline down and fixed his suit as Caroline stared at the mansion in awe.

"You Mikaelsons don't do anything half-arsed do you?" She asked as her eyes took in the mansion.

"I'm afraid not. Shall we?" He asked and motioned for her to move inside, she nodded and walked ahead of him. Opening the door to the huge mansion her eyes took in the decor, the staircase and most importantly the bastard hybrid whom had left her for death.

"Great, you're here." She muttered sending him a glare. "I assume you haven't been harmed, love?" Klaus asked concerned and Caroline scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, you don't get to do that. You don't leave me for death and then get to act all concerned about my well being." She snapped at him.

"Now if you excuse me, I've had a pretty shit day. And I need to call my mom and my friends to let them know I can't return home, because I'm knocked up with your baby." She added angrily and stomped past him and up the stairs.

"I arran-" Klaus started but Caroline cut him off. "I'll choose whatever bedroom I want." She called back and Klaus couldn't help but smirk as he heard her slam the door to the room he had already arranged for her shut.

"I think I'll enjoy Miss Forbes stay here." Elijah mused and Klaus smirk turned into a glare as Elijah swiftly brushed by him and towards his room.

"I'm sure you will, brother." Klaus muttered and turned on his heel, making his way to his office.

.

* * *

.

"_**You what!?**_" Caroline heard her mother,Elena and Bonnie cry out on the other end.

"_I always knew Blondie would cave to the epic promises of love from the wicked Hybrid_." She heard Damon add and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I slept with Klaus. I had a moment of weakness, and frankly I don't regret it." Caroline said as she sat down on her bed, moving to the middle and crossing her legs.

"_Have you been compelled Caroline? Vampires can't get pregnant._" Stefan said and Caroline let out a sigh.

"I'm just as dumbstruck as you guys are about this. But I doubt some coven kidnaps me just for the heck of it. Besides, Elijah confirmed I was. He...he Could hear the baby's heartbeat." Caroline explained.

"_This is, wow. And you can't leave New Orleans?_" Elena asked with her usually Elena concerned voice.

"I'm linked to this witch named Sophie. If I leave, I die along with the baby. If she dies, I die along with the baby." Caroline explained for what must of been the 100th time.

"_Well, haven't you gotten yourself into a lot of trouble, Blondie._" Damon spoke on the other end.

"I don't need your snarky comments Damon." Caroline snapped at him. "_Guess the pregnancy hormones are already kicking in._" He mused and Caroline swore if she was there she would of ripped his throat out.

She did however hear an 'ow' coming from the dark haired vampire and she felt satisfied. "_Be nice to her Damon._" She heard Stefan say.

"_I don't like it that you are alone in New Orleans._" Her mother spoke. "_Well technically she isn't alone, she got Klaus and Elijah._" Damon said.

"_We can trust Elijah._" Elena quickly said. "_They haven't tried to hurt you, have they sweetie?_" Her mother asked.

"I'm fine mom. I haven't been harmed in any way." Caroline reassured her and she heard her mother let out a sigh of relief.

"_I agree with your mom, Caroline. You shouldn't be in New Orleans alone, perhaps one of us could come up and stay with you._" Stefan suggested.

"I would like that a lot, considering I'm very mad at Klaus right now and as nice as Elijah is, I doubt he'd want to spend every waking moment with me." Caroline replied.

"_Who would go?_" Elena asked. Caroline could only assume they were looking around at one another.

"_Someone who could protect her would be reasonable._" Damon said. "_So that leaves you,Tyler or Stefan._" Elena answered.

"I highly doubt Klaus would allow Tyler into his home, even if it was to protect me. Besides, me and Tyler aren't exactly on great terms." Caroline said as she shrugged out of her cardigan.

"_We all know it's Stefan. Klaus loves him, Elijah can stand him and he's Caroline's best guy friend._" Damon said, making sure to add 'guy'.

"I'll ask him tomorrow, right now I'm too tired and I want to rest." Caroline said.

"_Rest well sweetie, and call me tomorrow._" Liz said. "I will, I love you all." Caroline said and she received a 'I love you too' from her friends before she hung up.

Sighing she put her phone on the nightstand and ran a hand through her hair. How did she always manage to get herself into such messes? She asked herself.

Settling into her bed she closed her eyes, and within a few minutes she was asleep.

.

* * *

.

**So what do you guys think of the re-written All kinds of wrong? I'm going to try to keep it close to "The Originals" story line, but not 100%. Leave your thoughts and opinions in a review and ill gladly answer any questions you might have. /Scars**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** I do apologize for the über late update! I hope you will enjoy this chapter though. Feel free to leave a review, I appreciate them all!

As for my other stories I'm putting them on hold to focus on this one. I might slip in a chapter or 2 on the others once in awhile. But don't expect any major updates on them!

.

* * *

.

**Answers to reviews:**

**HotHybridSex -** I am not a fan of Hayley, or the original story of The Originals. So I too love the re-writes, putting Caroline in Hayley's position. I think however it might get a bit difficult writing about the wolves and what not.

**cuteasahybridpuppy -** So sorry about the late update, hope you'll like this chapter!

**Angelikah -** So glad you love it!

**Dollface129 -** Wait no more!

**chhavi -** Might add Katherine, I'm not sure yet.

**tate4eva -** Glad you do!

**Nholdiay584 -** Wait no more :D

**HighOnLife -** Updating now ^-^

**Lawsy89 -** Thank you!

**Nightwing's Gal -** So did I!

**Bassward -** Twists inc! Hope you'll enjoy them.

**Hollywoodlove09 -** Awe! :DDD

**Lucy -** Thank you :D

**Guest -** Thank you oh so very much :D

**SeriouslyKC -** I have been thinking about maybe slightly going towards a ElijahxCaroline just to spark some jealousy out of Klaus. Cami will make her appearance, as will Genevieve in later chapters of course ;)

**Veronica -** They have a slight little moment in this chapter, will however add more in later chapters!

**Lu-Bear -** I'm not entirely sure how I am going to mix Caroline and the wolves into this, I'll see what I'll do. And I cannot say anything about KlausxGenevieve, we'll see how that one rolls out ;)

**gothicpoet0615 -** I will!

**Senior2011 -** Wait no more! ;D

**francisca -** Google translated this so I somewhat know what you said! And I agree with you, this is how TO should have gone down. For sure!

**tessfan -** Will do :D

**Guest 2 -** Okay!

**Guest 3 -** Updating now!

**redbudrose -** Glad you do!

**BlueSky -** Thank you! And wait no more, for here is chapter 2!

**Alicia Mirza -** I'm glad you like it, and you aren't the only one. I'm hating that they are pushing Steroline. They have such a beautiful friendship and they are literally destroying it. And I'm curious as to how I'm going to explain it as well :D

**Guest 4 -** I'm happy you loved it :D

**Ashilz -** Enzo would be a nice twist to be honest. But I'm not sure how I would introduce him to the story. I'll see what I'll do!

**Guest 5 -** Thank you :D

**Iansarmy -** Updating now!

**gossipgirly222 -** Why thank you so much! Hopefully you'll enjoy the 2nd chapter :D

**GeorgiaTime -** Super happy you love it! And I might push ElijahxCaroline, just to get Klaus to be a little jealous and go on one of his anger rampages xD Not sure yet though!

**Glarinetta -** Thank you!

**ummIDK -** Glad you liked the re-write!

**Cupcake46813 -** Updating now!

**fandomgirl2012** \- Wait no more! :D

.

* * *

.

_~ 3 days later ~_

Caroline walked down the stairs as she let out a sigh, Klaus had informed her 3 days ago that Elijah had left to do something. He wouldn't specify exactly what it was and it bothered her.

"_So Elijah hasn't called or checked in with you or Klaus for the past 3 days?_" Stefan asked

"I don't know if he has contacted Klaus, since I barley see him. But from what Elena has told me about Elijah, he just doesn't seem like the guy to up and leave without telling me something. Especially not after he made all those epic promises about protecting me and my child." Caroline replied as she came to the end of the stairs.

"_It doesn't seem like him._" Stefan agreed and Caroline heard him shift gear.

"So when do you think you'll be here?" She asked making her way to the kitchen. "_Well if I keep it up in this speed, roughly 9 hours._" Stefan replied.

"Good, because I swear to god if I have to be alone one more day in this god forsaken house, I might just take off my daylight ring and kill myself." Caroline said as she opened up the fridge.

Stefan chuckled into the phone and Caroline smiled as she grabbed a hold of one of the blood bags.

"_You don't talk to Klaus at all?_" Stefan asked and Caroline ripped the blood bag open with her mouth.

"It's kind of hard to have a conversation with someone who is never here." Caroline said as she sipped away on the blood.

"_Do you know what he is up to?_"

Caroline swallowed the blood in her mouth before she answered him. "No, and I can't follow him because I'm locked up inside this house."

"_Locked up? Like a spell?_"

"No, more like a witch babysitter. Her name is Sabine." Caroline explained and she heard Stefan go 'Ohhh'.

"Just, hurry up and get here. Ok?" Caroline said and she heard Stefan let out a low chuckle.

"_I'll step on it._" He spoke and Caroline smiled before she hung up. Finishing her blood bag she threw it in the trash bin before making her way back upstairs.

2 days ago she had found what looked to be Elijah's journal. Or one of them atleast, and she hadn't meant to pry into his personal life, but once she had started to read it she couldn't stop.

Opening the door to her bedroom she made her way over to her dresser and fished the book up from underneath her clothes.

Getting into her bed she made herself comfortable before she started to read again.

**_'I have located the Petrova doppelgänger, her resemblance to Tatia is remarkable. I hope this gift will bring my brother into better moods. He's been quite angry and vicious lately. He refuses to let me know what is troubling him, but I believe it's the whispers of our father making his way to England. Hopefully that's all they are, whispers.'_**

Turning the page she eyed the content before flipping yet another page. Most of it was about Katherine. About how Elijah slowly but surely fell in love with her, like he had fallen for Tatia.

_**'Katerina managed to escape. Niklaus was not pleased, we searched the woods for her but came up empty. In a fit of rage Niklaus killed the castle servants and most of the vampires whom had joined us. News reached my ear that it had been Trevor whom had helped her escape.'**_

Caroline remembered Rose had spoken of someone named Trevor. And she remembered Elena had told her how Katherine had fooled Trevor, using her tricks and charm to make him believe she loved him.

How anyone could of fallen for Katherine was beyond her, but then again. Everyone seemed to fall left and right for Elena. So maybe it was something with the Petrova family gene.

Closing the journal she put it on her nightstand before she snuggled into her bed and fell asleep.

.

* * *

.

Klaus pushed the door to the coffee shop open, he looked around until he spotted the man he was searching for.

"Klaus, glad you could join me." The man called out, big grin on his face. Klaus gave him a grin back as he sat himself down opposite of the man.

"Well when the king of New Orleans calls for a meeting, who am I to decline him?" Klaus replied and the mans grin widened.

"I trust my brother is alright, Marcel?" Klaus asked as he eyed Marcel, whom in return nodded.

"He wont be harmed as I promised." Marcel replied as he looked back at Klaus, before his eyes wandered over to the blonde who was studying.

Klaus eyes followed Marcel's and he smirked. "Still have a thing for blondes I see." He spoke making Marcel roll his eyes.

"This one is special, a queen fit for a king." He answered and Klaus nodded. Klaus turned to look at the blonde again, she was packing up her books. Looking back to Marcel quickly he smirked and shot up.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" He asked and sent her a charming smile. The blonde smiled back shyly.

"Camille, but everyone calls me Cami." Cami said and Klaus grinned at her, lightly grabbing her arm leading her to their table.

"This is my friend Marcel, he seems to be smitten by a girl, but I'm afraid he lacks the confidence to talk to her. Maybe you could give him a few pointers?" Cami looked from Klaus to Marcel whom was looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I say take control. Ask her out, there is nothing sexier than a man who has confidence." She said.

"You heard her mate, take control." Klaus said and smirked at him. Cami gave them both a smile before she turned on her heel to walk away from them.

Marcel shot up from his seat. "So I can pick you up at 8?" He asked and Cami turned around to look at him.

"I work tonight." She said. "I'll pick you up after work , right?" Cami smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you there." She told him before she headed off, Marcel turned to Klaus and grinned. "It would appear that I have a date tonight." He said and Klaus chuckled as he looked at his friend.

.

* * *

.

_~ Evening ~_

Caroline sat up in her bed and stretched, she seemed to have slept throughout the day. Rubbing her eyes she lifted the cover and got out of the bed. Stopping in her tracks as she heard a car door slam shut. Flashing out of her room and down the stairs her happy face turned into a frown as a familiar blonde woman stepped through the front door.

"I'm happy to see you too, Caroline." Rebekah said flashing her a smile before shutting the door.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Well, since Elijah wont answer my bloody phone calls I came to see what my evil brother has done to my good one." Rebekah answered and side stepped her.

"Nik, you narcissistic asshole, where are you? And what have you done to Elijah?" Rebekah called out walking into the livingroom. The doors to the dining hall opened and Klaus stood in the doorway, slight smirk on his face.

"Sister, enough with the shouting." He said as he stepped into the livingroom. "What have you done to Elijah?" She asked, glaring at him.

"Nothing, dear sister. He had to leave for some business, but I am happy you decided to return to our side." He replied looking rather satisfied.

"I'm not here for you Nik, I'm here to find Elijah. Because I know you did something to him." Rebekah snapped.

"Then I'm afraid you came in vain, I haven't done anything to our dear brother." Klaus replied calmly, Rebekah scoffed not believing him.

"The 6 men outside of the Quarter, I can assume that was you?" He asked and Rebekah smiled.

"They were rude, trying to jump an innocent woman who was simply looking for directions to the French Quarter. Where they friends of yours? Oh that's right, you don't have any." Klaus glared at her as Rebekah smirked.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a brother to find." Turning on her heel Caroline and Klaus watched as she marched out of the room. Caroline turned to Klaus and their eyes locked.

"So when will the Ripper be here?" He asked and Caroline shrugged. "Any minute now, would be my guess." Caroline replied and Klaus nodded.

Klaus eyed her for a moment, his eyes wandering down to her belly. It had grown slightly, but not much. He felt a strange happiness when he looked at her growing belly. He didn't know if it was because he had managed to knock her up and not his failure of a hybrid, or if it was something else. Could it be that he actually loved her?

He had only ever loved once, Tatia. She had betrayed him with his own brother, after that he had sworn to never love again. He would however not deny he had feelings for Caroline, she stirred something inside of him and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

"Klaus?" He heard her ask, snapping out of his thoughts his eyes rose from her belly to lock onto hers.

"What did you ask, love?" He asked.

"I asked if you were going to stay in tonight. You've been out ever night since I got here." Caroline said and Klaus shook his head.

"I'm afraid I cannot. I have business to attend to. But you have Rebekah here now, Sabine will be coming around shortly and the Ripper is bound to show up any minute." Klaus replied and Caroline nodded. Klaus noticed that she looked kind of sad.

"I can assume I'm forgiven then?" He asked and Caroline eyed him before she nodded. "Not entirely. You did leave me to die. But you are the father of my unborn child, I guess I'll have to tolerate you." She said sending him a smile, Klaus smiled back and nodded.

"I'm afraid I have to leave now, if Rebekah becomes a problem call me and I'll deal with her." He said as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Caroline couldn't help but blush as she nodded. Klaus sent her a flirty grin before he stepped around her and left the house. Sighing Caroline turned around and walked out of the living room and into the entrance, just in time to see Rebekah making her way down the stairs.

"Seeing as you got nothing to do, you are going to help me find the caskets my brother drags along." She spoke and Caroline rolled her eyes as she followed after the bossy blonde.

"This house has many secret passages, but this room was my brothers favorite." Rebekah said as she shoved a bookshelf out of the way and behind it was a door. She opened it and there was a staircase leading down to what Caroline could only assume was a cellar.

Motioning for Caroline to follow her the girls made their way down the stairs and soon ended up in a dark room, with stone walls. In it laid 3 caskets.

"As I suspected, Elijah's casket is missing." Rebekah spoke as she eyed the others. "It's kind of disturbing that he brings these along with him. Just waiting to put one of you to sleep." Caroline said as she stepped forward and took a closer look at the caskets.

"That was Kol's." Rebekah said and Caroline spun around to look at her. "That one over there was Finns and this one." She said and patted the casket next to her. "This one is mine."

Carolines eyes fell down to the casket Rebekah's hand laid on, she couldn't help but feel sad about the situation.

"I'm sorry about Finn and Kol." Caroline said and Rebekah shook her head. "I don't want to hear it. What's done is done." Rebekah replied with a slightly bitter tone, Caroline nodded as her eyes moved back to Finn and Kol's caskets.

"How about we hold a funeral for them?" She asked moving to the Original blonde. "A funeral? We don't have their bodies." Rebekah replied and Caroline shrugged.

"We can take these caskets and bury them, I know it's not a proper burial but atleast its something. And it would help you get closure." Caroline explained and Rebekah eyed her with suspicion.

"And you expect me to carry those caskets up all by myself?" She asked and Caroline grinned while shaking her head.

"Of course not, that's what Stefan is for." Caroline replied and Rebekah's face broke out into a wicked grin.

"I knew there was a reason I sometimes liked you." She spoke and the two girls made their way upstairs to await the third blonde.

.

* * *

.

Marcel stepped inside Rosseus, as always the bar was crowded. He could see Cami serving a man, quickly glancing at the clock. He grinned and made his way over to her.

"You're early." She said as he arrived, leaning onto the bar. "I am, I can wait." He replied. Cami nodded as she turned to serve another customer, he watched her smile at the man she was serving and he felt something flutter in his stomach. Could it be butterflies? He thought before he shook his head.

"Alright, I'm ready to go." Cami said as she removed her apron and threw it behind her. Marcel offered her his arm and she took it.

"So where are you taking me?" She asked as they left the bar. "To this quiet little restaurant just outside of the Quarter." Marcel replied as they walked along the street arm in arm.

"So Cami, tell me a little about yourself." Marcel said as he looked down at her. "Well there isn't much to know about me." Cami replied.

"I'm a psych student, I grew up here in New Orleans and I'm currently working at Rosseus to help pay for rent and school." She continued and Marcel nodded.

"What about you?" She asked looking up into Marcel's dark eyes. "I'm a business man. One might even say I run the French Quarter." Marcel replied, grinning wide at her.

"A business man, interesting." Cami said and Marcel raised his eyebrow. "Really?" He asked and Cami let out a laugh as she shook her head.

"No, not really." She said smiling at him. Marcel let out a laugh aswell, this night was going to be perfect. He thought as he stared at Cami.

.

* * *

.

Stefan pulled up to the huge white mansion. "They don't do things half assed." He mumbled to himself as he got out of the car. Slamming the door shut he heard the front door open, and there stood his best friend.

"Stefan!" She called out in excitement and he smiled at her. "Caroline!" He called back as he made his way over to her. Caroline moved down from the porch and flung herself in Stefans arm.

"Careful there, you're pregnant." He said as he caught her and hugged her tightly. "Oh hush, I missed you. And I miss everyone from home." She said as she pulled away from him.

"We miss you too, especially Bonnie,Elena and your mom." Stefan replied and looked at her.

"Is that Stefan?" Stefan heard a voice very similar to Rebekah's call out. "It is." Caroline called back, and in seconds the familiar blonde was in the doorway.

"Glad you could join us, Ripper. Now if you would come with me, I have a job for you." Stefan opened his mouth to object but Caroline shook her head and motioned for him to follow her.

"I kind of already promised you would help her, us." Caroline said and sent him a sheepish grin. Stefan only looked at her before he sighed in defeat.

"What is it you want me to do?" He asked and Caroline grinned as she grabbed his arm, dragging him after her.

Stefan allowed himself to be dragged through the house and down some stairs that led to a cellar. In it were the caskets Klaus dragged around.

"And what exactly is it you want me to do?" Stefan asked as he turned to look at the two blondes.

"We need you to carry Kol's and Finn's caskets up to the front yard. We're holding a funeral." Rebekah explained, sending him a sugar sweet smile. Turning to look at Caroline he saw she had the same smile on her face.

"And Klaus is ok with this?" He asked as he walked over to Kol's casket. "What Nik doesn't know wont hurt him." Rebekah said simply before she turned on her heel and walked back up.

Stefan looked skeptical at Caroline, she however shrugged and motioned for him to get going.

Sighing Stefan went to work, and a few minutes later he was out at the front, two caskets by his side.

"Is one of the caskets missing?" He asked as he turned to the blondes. "Elijah's. I suspect Nik has him daggered up somewhere." Rebekah said and Stefan nodded.

"So how are we going to do this? Bury them?" He asked and Rebekah shook her head. "We burn them." She said and grabbed one of the dunks containing gasoline. She started on Kol's casket, drenching it. She then moved onto Finn's before she took a step back.

Caroline and Stefan were silent, staring at the Original blonde. Waiting for her to make a move.

"Here lies Finn and Kol. You might not of been the best of brothers, but you were my brothers. Family above all else, always and forever." Rebekah spoke before she lit up a match and threw it on Kol's casket, she repeated her actions on Finn's and took a step back to watch them slowly burn to ashes.

She jerked her head to her left when she felt a hand grace her shoulder. Caroline stood besides her, giving her a sad crooked half smile.

Rebekah returned the smile before she turned back to the burning caskets, oddly she felt at peace just staring into the flames.

Carolines hand dropped from Rebekah's shoulder and she stared into the flames aswell, she knew Klaus would be mad at them. Mostly at Rebekah because she allowed it to happen. But for the moment she didn't really care. Rebekah seemed to be at peace and to her that was all that mattered right now.

.

* * *

.

Marcel and Cami had, had a beautiful night. "This was wonderful, Marcel." Cami said as they arrived by her building.

Marcel smiled down at her, his bright white teeth showing. "So does this mean you will go on a second date with me?" He asked and Cami looked to be deep in thought.

"Maybe." She said playfully, Marcel could only keep on grinning as he leant down, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"I shall be back, and I wont leave until I get that second date." He murmured to her, brown clashing against blue. Cami blushed as she took a step back.

"Until then." She said before she turned around and entered the building. Marcel watched her leave before he turned on his heel, dancing down the street. The night had been great, a few more dates and Cami would most certainly be his.

His phone went off and he fished it out of his pocket. "Thierry what can I do for you?" He said cheerily.

"6 of our vampires are dead, just outside the Quarter." Thierry replied and Marcel's grin faded.

"Meet me at the hideout." Marcel said coldly before he hung up and flashed away.

Unknown to Marcel a certain someone had overheard the whole conversation. Klaus stepped out of the shadows a smirk on his face. Things might not be as bad as he first had thought. This created an opening for him, to lure someone into Marcel's inner circle who he could control.

Someone who hadn't yet been introduced to vervein. His smirk grew as he knew exactly how he was going to manipulate Marcel into gaining more vampires. But first, he had a blonde to talk to.

.

* * *

.

**Thoughts? /Scars**


	3. Chapter 3

**Answer to reviews:**

**Hellzz-on-Earth -** I don't recall writing I gave Rebekah any daggers. Do correct me if I'm wrong! I'm glad you like the bonding, def more bonding to come!

**Bassward -** Yeah, I kinda started the others cause I got stuck on this one and I didn't really know what to write. But as I started to juggle the three together it became harder and harder for me to write anything. After I am done with this one I think I'll probably focus on Light my fire. So I wont be abandoning those stories!

We'll see, I said I would keep this story somewhat close to the Originals story, so maybe he did! Maybe he didn't! But yeah, he did xD And I thought the "funeral" idea was a nice thing, to like make Rebekah and Caroline take a step into the "friendship" zone I want them to have. However they will still have that Caroline/Rebekah hate-love relationship. As for who Klaus has to spy on Marcel, we'll see in the next chapter! Cause I will reveal him or her there :)

**Little Missy123 -** I promise you right here, right now. I am not going to make Klamille a thing nor klenevieve. Both those pairs just makes me gag, hard xD And I'm happy you are loving this story as much as you loved the original one :)

**bulldozed88 -** I didn't really like Hayley either, but I guess she is kinda growing on me. I don't like Haylijah, I do however feel Katherine and Elijah are meant to be. I'm glad you like the story atleast ^-^

**jessnicole -** thank you!

**EmmaSjgren -** Why thank you so much!

**xXevanderXx -** Do not worry, Rebekah and Caroline are to become friends. That much I can reveal. And I'm happy you adore the story!

**francisca -** I used Google translate yet again, and you hate me? Or did the translater translate it wrong? Either way I'm glad you like Caroline,Rebekah and Stefan :)

**Guest -** I'm sorry! Please enjoy the new chapter ^^

**Lilliepad -** I will! :)

**tate4eva -** Glad you like the update :)

**Guest -** Baby hormones sounds interesting..I could def have some fun with that. As for Caroline and Marcel, we'll see when and if they meet up :)

**gothicpoet0615 -** I'm happy you like the story, as for Elijah and Caroline I'm not sure how I'm going to do that. I'll see what I'll do, but I def want some sort of jealous Klaus and a closer ElijahxCaroline relationship.

.

* * *

.

Klaus pushed the door to the mansion open, he had noticed the ashes at the front and was more than curious as to what Rebekah,Caroline,Stefan and Sabine had been up to. Closing the door behind him, he heard some movement in the kitchen and quickly made his way over to it.

Upon entering his eyes was met with the beautiful blonde whom would soon be the mother of his child.

"And what might you be doing up this late?" He asked in his silky smooth voice, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

Caroline turned around an open bloodbag in her hand. "I was hungry." She replied and smiled at him. Klaus returned the smile and walked over to the fridge.

"So what where you children up to while I was away?" He asked as he opened the fridge and scanned through it for something to snack on.

"Excuse you, I am not a child." Caroline said, which forced Klaus to turn around and look at her. Caroline sent him a look before she rolled her eyes.

"Nothing special." She replied, deciding to not tell him about the funeral. Klaus knew she was lying but decided to not pressure her for answers.

He closed the fridge door, finding nothing that appealed him. Turning around he took a step to his right and leaned against the counter, watching the blonde in front of him sipping away on her blood bag.

He saw faint veins under her eyes and smirked. It didn't matter how hard she tried to hide the monster inside of her. It still crawled out when blood was present.

"What?" She asked looking him straight in the eyes. "Nothing, love." Klaus replied casually which made Caroline squint her eyes at him.

"So you just randomly smirk? That's not creepy at all." She mused, earning a grin from the hybrid.

"Found anything interesting in Elijah's journals?" He asked and Caroline shrugged. "Maybe." She replied, brushing by him as she threw away the now empty blood bag.

"You know he blames himself for the way you are now." She said as she stopped in front of him.

"His biggest regret is not protecting you from all the worlds horror. For allowing your father to do horrible things to you." She continued, Klaus didn't say anything. He just stared down into her eyes, but Caroline could see he was uncomfortable with the conversation.

"What did you do to Elijah?" She asked stepping closer to him. They were mere inches apart and Klaus found it difficult to speak.

"I know you did something to him, Klaus. And unlike Rebekah I wont throw the worlds biggest hissy fit if you tell me.I just...I want you to be honest with me." She said in a low tone.

Klaus let out a sigh before he nodded. "I gave him to Marcel as a peace offering. He didn't feel comfortable knowing two Originals were in town-"

"So you daggered Elijah to calm him down." She finished for him, Klaus nodded. Caroline sunk into her thoughts, she knew he had done something to Elijah. She just hadn't expected him to hand his brother over to the enemy.

"Caroline?" He whispered out, awaiting her reaction. Snapping out of her thoughts Caroline took a step back and nodded at him.

"I don't agree with what you did and you have to tell Rebekah about this. You need to let us in on what ever it is you are planning." She said and Klaus shook his head.

"I work alone, it's for the better." He quickly said shooting off the counter turning to leave. Caroline grabbed his arm and forced him to turn back and face her.

"When are you going to realize that working alone never works out for you?" She asked. Klaus looked down at her hand grasping onto his arm.

"Let us help you." Caroline said as she slowly let go of his arm, Klaus eyes traveled up her body until they locked onto her eyes.

For a moment Caroline thought he would give in, but then his eyes turned dark and she could see they anger seeping through.

"I'm the alpha, I don't need help." He said angrily, walking out of the kitchen. Leaving Caroline to stare at his back as he walked away.

Sighing she shook her head, she wanted to tell Rebekah about Elijah but it wasn't her place to tell. Letting out a sigh of frustration she made her way up to her bedroom and went to bed.

.

* * *

.

The next morning Klaus found himself eating breakfast with none other than Stefan Salvatore.

"How is life in Mystic Falls, Stefan?" He asked as he sipped on his coffee, eyeing the blonde man to his left.

"Life is great Klaus. A lot better since you and your family left." Stefan said, sending Klaus a grin at which Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Damon and the Doppelgänger still an item?" He asked and Stefan sent him a glare. "I'll take that as a yes." Klaus mused as he put his cup down.

Their conversation dropped as they heard someone walking down the stairs and soon Rebekah appeared in the dining room opening.

"Well isn't this a sight to be seen." She said casually as she walked towards the table, grabbing a bagel.

"And where are you off to, sister?" Klaus asked and Rebekah smirked down at him. "Wouldn't you love to know." She replied before she turned on her heel and marched out of the room.

"Don't do anything stupid, Bekah." Klaus called out to her. He got no response from her, only a front door slammed shut.

"Sabine will be coming around shortly, ripper. I don't have to remind you what should happen to you if anything happens to Caroline." Klaus said as he stood up.

"You are going to kill everyone I love in front of me, and only after I beg you, will you end my life. Yeah, heard all that before." Stefan drawled and rolled his eyes at Klaus.

"As long as you know." Klaus replied sending Stefan a grin before he made his way out of the mansion. Stefan shook his head as he stood up and grabbed a plate.

He grabbed a bagel, some strawberries, a glass and the jug that was filled with blood and made his way upstairs to Caroline's bedroom.

He swiftly opened the door to see the blonde sleeping, her hair sprawled out across the pillows.

"Rise and shine sleepy head." He said as he put everything down on her nightstand. He heard a groan come from the blonde and he grinned before he walked across the room and ripped open the drapes, allowing the sunshine to spread its light into the room.

"You are evil Stefan." Caroline moaned as she threw an arm over her eyes. "Klaus and Rebekah just left, and I figured you'd want some breakfast before Sabine came over. So you don't snack on her." Stefan said as he walked around the bed and sat down on the right side.

Caroline opened one eye and looked at him. "I hate you." She said before she hauled herself up and leaned onto the headboard.

"No you don't." Stefan replied and put down the plate on the bed so she could reach it. Caroline sent him a look before she grabbed the bagel and started to nibble on it.

"Did Klaus and Rebekah say what they were going to do?" Caroline asked and Stefan shook his head.

"But it was clear they hadn't agreed on anything." He said as he picked the jug up and poured her a glass full of blood.

Once the glass was filled he handed it over to Caroline who gladly took it and downed the contents within seconds.

Stefan raised his eyebrow at her and Caroline shrugged. "I'm feeding for two." She said before she went back to eating her bagel. Stefan grabbed the glass and put it on the nightstand.

"So what are we doing today?" He asked and Caroline gave him a sarcastic smile. "What I do everyday. Walk around the mansion and do nothing." She said and Stefan smiled at her.

"How about we break out?" He asked and Caroline looked at him intrigued. "And how do you propose we do that, Mr Salvatore?" Caroline asked.

"Well you said witches aren't allowed to do magic, so we just knock Sabine out when she arrives and go on our adventure." Stefan explained and he watched as Caroline got a wicked grin on her face.

"I like you more and more Mr Salvatore. Having you here wasn't such a shabby idea." Caroline said and Stefan let out a chuckled, shaking his head at her.

"You need to get ready though. We apparently have a big day ahead of us." He said as he got off the bed.

"I'll be done in 15." Caroline called after him as he left the room and closed the door. "Doubt it." Stefan said under his breath.

"I heard that!" Caroline called back earning another chuckle from the blonde Salvatore.

True to her words Caroline was ready and downstairs within 15 minutes, much to Stefan's surprise.

And just as the clock struck 11am Sabine came through the door. Caroline plastered on a sugar sweet smile and greeted the witch.

"It's nice to see you again, Stefan." Sabine said and sent a smile his way, Stefan sent one back before he flashed around her and quickly subdued her. He gently placed her on the ground before he looked up to Caroline who was grinning like a mad woman.

"Let's go Miss Forbes." He said and opened the door, offering her his arm. Caroline clapped her hands in excitement and walked around Sabine and grabbed onto Stefans arm as they both headed out the door.

.

* * *

.

Rebekah stepped outside of the shop she'd just been in, her eyes scanned the busy street of the Quarter. She was amazed by the growth of the city, how it still managed to stay so alive.

She smiled to herself before her eyes caught onto a familiar dark skinned man. Across the street to her left Marcel stepped out of a icecream shop, a blonde woman by his side.

"_**I'm telling you, this shop has the best icecream in the Quarter.**_" She heard him say to the woman using her vampire hearing.

"_**It's tasty.**_" The woman replied and they laughed moving towards the center of the Quarter. Rebekah felt a brief feeling of jealousy before she shook it off. Turning on her heel she had a vampire to find and extort information from.

It didn't take her long to find the underground bar Marcel's vampire hung out in. Shoving the door open she stomped inside and scanned the room, her eyes fell on a man with big hair and dark skin. In a flash she had him shoved up against one of the wooden pillars, hand wrapped tightly around his throat.

"Word on the street is that you are in the inner circles of Marcel..." She spoke and the man looked up at him.

"Diego." Diego managed to get out, Rebekah smiled at him. "Diego. Right. Who is the blonde that's all wrapped up around him?" She asked and Diego rolled his eyes.

"I don't care for Marcel's personal life. I'm sure it's just some other dumb blonde he uses for fun." Diego carelessly said and Rebekah let him go before she cocked her head to her right and eyed him.

"You are lying, that's obvious. Look I'm just wondering who she is, jealous ex girlfriend and all." Rebekah sighed out and Diego rolled his eyes again.

"Her name is Camille, she works at Rosseus. That's all I know." Diego said and Rebekah nodded at him before she turned on her heel and left the bar. Now all she had to do was find Marcel and this Cami person and of course keep an eye on them.

.

* * *

.

After some hours of shopping and walking in the park Caroline and Stefan found themselves back at the mansion. Stefan opened the door for Caroline and she stepped inside huge smile on her face. A smile that faltered when she saw Sabine standing in the middle of the entrance, glaring at them.

"Sabine...Hi..I see you've woken up." Caroline said carefully as she offered the woman a sheepish smile.

"Do you realize what kind of danger you put yourself in. You put me and my coven into? If Klaus ever found out I would be dead. Most of my coven would be dead too." Sabine snapped at her.

Caroline let out a sigh as she nodded. "Look I understand what we did was reckless, but I did not sign up to be locked up in this house until this baby pops out of me. And if Klaus has problems with that, he can take it up with me. And he can't hurt your coven, if he does Sophie kills herself and then I'll die along with this child." She said and pointed to her slightly swollen stomach.

"So can we all just calm down and not tell Klaus about any of this? I mean what he doesn't know wont hurt him." She added as she turned slightly to eye Stefan, whom nodded at her.

"I'm certainly not going to say anything." Stefan said and Caroline sent him a smile, turning back to Sabine who still glared at her but offered a small nod.

"Great. And again, I am sorry that I had Stefan choke you to unconsciousness, It wont happen again." She spoke and Sabine rolled her eyes.

"Seeing as we have that out of the way, I did come over for another reason." Sabine said and Caroline looked at her, now intrigued.

"You are over 3 months pregnant, which means we can find out what gender the child is. If you wish to know." She continued and Caroline stood still, not entirely sure if she wanted to know the gender of the child.

"How would you go about that?" Stefan asked. "Just a little trick." Sabine replied. "Magic?" Stefan asked and Sabine shook her head.

"Witches aren't allowed to do magic in the quarter. But this is a little trick that has been in my family for centuries. We don't have to do it if you don't want to, Miss Forbes." Sabine said eyeing the blonde girl whom was lost in her thoughts.

Finally snapping out of it Caroline nodded. "No, I'd... I'd love to know the gender of my child." She said and gave the witch a smile.

Sabine smiled back and motioned for them to follow her. They walked into the kitchen and Sabine patted the island. Caroline managed to get up on it, with the help of Stefan and she laid down on her back.

Sabine took off her necklace and held it over Carolines stomach. Caroline eyed the necklace and waited for anything to happen. A few seconds went by and soon the necklace started to spin clockwise.

Sabine smiled as she looked down at the blonde girl. "What does it mean?" Caroline asked, looking up at the witch. "It means you are having a son." Sabine replied and Caroline moved her eyes to her stomach.

A small smile grew on her face and she looked over at Stefan who was smiling at her. "I'm having a son Stefan." She said happily and Stefan nodded.

Sabine smiled at the two of them before a chill went down her spine and she dropped the necklace. Grabbing a hold of the counter she started to chant.

"**Hoc est infantima malom, Nos omnia perditu el eam**" Caroline quickly scrambled away from her and into the safety of Stefan who eyed Sabine.

Sabine repeated her chant two more times before she seemed to snap back to herself. "What was that?" Stefan asked and Sabine shook her head.

"It was nothing, don't worry about it." Sabine lied and sent them a fake smile. "I think we are done for today, unless you want me to stick around?" She asked and looked straight at Caroline.

"No it's fine. Stefan is here." She replied and Sabine sent her another smile before she headed off.

Stefan waited until he heard the front door open and close before he turned to Caroline. "Do you think she was telling the truth?" He asked and Caroline shook her head.

"No, she was chanting. I've seen it happen to Bonnie plenty of times, and it's never 'nothing' ." Caroline replied.

"You should call Bonnie, see if she can find out what it means." He said and Caroline nodded. "I think we should tell Klaus and Rebekah about this." He added and Caroline eyed him cautiously for a moment before she nodded.

"But we both know Klaus is going to flip and throw one of his hissy fits." She said and fished her phone out of her little bag to call her friend.

"Doesn't he always?" Stefan replied smiling as Caroline sent him a look, telling him to shut up.

.

* * *

.

Klaus entered the compound and couldn't help but get flashbacks from when he and his family lived there.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, to what do I owe the honor of your visit?" Marcel asked sending Klaus a huge smile. Klaus sent one back and gave him a slight shrug.

"Why you mentioned the other day that you'd throw me a party had you known I'd be coming here. I'm here now, so how about that party?" He asked and Marcel grin widened.

"Why I never turn down a reason to throw a party. Especially for my sire. However I am holding a party tonight, for my day and night walkers. You of course are more than welcomed to join us." Marcel spoke as he moved down the wooden stairs.

"Who am I to turn down such an invite." Klaus replied as Marcel finally came off the stairs.

"Great, then I'll see you here. Party starts at 10, so I'd be here around 11." Marcel said. "When you arrive we can discuss details for your party." He added before he bid Klaus farewell and walked out of the compound.

Of course Klaus already knew Marcel hosted these weekly parties, his. It was all his day walkers ever talked about. How they got to feed on the tourists of the town, a right blood bath one of them had said.

Turning on his heel he quickly exited the compound and fished up his phone from his pocket. Scrolling through the names he quickly found the name he was looking for.

"Where are you?" He asked as soon as the person he had called answered his phone.

"_At my hotel, why?_" The person responded.

"I'll be there in 5." Klaus replied before he hung up and flashed away.

.

* * *

.

Rebekah entered the mansion, her day of stalking Marcel and Camille had been less than fun. What did Marcel even see in that blonde dimwit? She seemed so boring, talking on and on about her classes and school.

Entering the livingroom she found Stefan buried in a laptop and Caroline on the phone with the Bennett witch.

"What is going on?" She asked as she sat down in the arm chair eyeing the two blondes. "Sabine came over, something happened. We are trying to figure out what she said." Stefan mumbled from his seat, eyes going over the screen.

"What exactly did she say?" Rebekah asked.

"Hoc est infantima malom, Nos omnia perditu el eam" Caroline said and Rebekah scrunched her face up in confusion.

"First of all that pronunciation sounded horrible, second it sounds like some old language." She said and Caroline sent her a glare.

"That's what Bonnie said, she's checking her Grimoires for something similar right now." Caroline said and Rebekah nodded.

"Where have you been all day?" Stefan asked eyeing Rebekah over the rim of the laptop. "Out." Rebekah replied and sent him a grin.

"Always so secretive." He said and she only nodded. "Anyone seen dear old Nik?" She asked and both of them shook their heads.

"Well, if you come up with anything let me know. I'm going to go take a shower." Rebekah said and got up from the armchair and left them to continue their search.

Hours later they still hadn't come up with anything and Caroline sighed in defeat, leaning back into the couch.

"We can continue our search tomorrow, Care." Stefan said and sent her a half smile. Caroline nodded and sent him one back.

"I think I'm going to take a nap or something. All of this searching has exhausted me." She said and got up, she bade Stefan a goodnight before she disappeared upstairs.

Stefan sat back and eyed the laptop, there was one thing he hadn't tried yet and it couldn't hurt. He opened up a language translater and filled in what Sabine had said and started to go through the options available.

.

* * *

.

Agnes paced back and forth, trying to comprehend the news Sabine had brought them.

"Are you certain?" Agnes asked and Sabine nodded. "That child will be the death to all of us." Sabine replied and Agnes sent a look to Bastianna.

"The child must die." She spoke and Agnes nodded in agreement. "Sophie must not know of this." Agnes added and the other witches nodded.

"Bring her to the clinic outside of the Quarter, near the Bayou. Make sure she comes alone" Agnes said and Sabine shook her head.

"There is no way Klaus would allow her to come alone." She said and Agnes glanced to Bastianna.

"Let someone come along, we'll take care of it." She spoke and Sabine nodded, leaving the cemetery.

"If Sophie found out about this..." Agnes started but Bastianna silenced her. "Sophie is naive. We are doing this to protect our own." Agnes nodded before she too left, Bastianna stared at the Mausoleum for another minute before she took her leave as well.

As horrible as it was to kill an unborn child, it was something that needed to be done. To save the future witches of New Orleans.

.

* * *

.

**Gaah, another chapter! Thoughts? /Scars**


	4. Chapter 4

**Answer to Reviews:**

**Stempley** \- Adding now :D

**Little Missy123** \- Unfortunately you'll have to wait a little longer to find out who it is he is meeting ;)

**gothicpoet0615** \- I'm sorry I'm taking so long with these chapters. Please forgive me! I will definitely put in some pregnancy hormones, think it could be a great way to put people in awkward situations, which will bring some humor to the story.

I'll see if I'll put Bonnie in NOLA, I do agree that it would be kinda badass to have her there, I'm sure the New Orleans Coven would be a little frightened. As for Katherine, we'll see if she'll make an appearance ;)

**tate4eva** \- We'll see about the Kalijah ;)

**zvc56** \- I'm glad you're still reading, after I re-did this story like 2-3 times xD

**jessnicole** \- Thank you!

**Glarinetta** \- Hehe, sorry! Glad you liked the chapter though :)

**Hellzz-on-Earth** \- It's alright :P I was going to make a sort of triangle drama between Rebekah,Marcel and Stefan. But you will definitely be seeing a jealous Rebekah in these early chapters. As for who Klaus was meeting up with, that's still a mystery ;)

**moonlightkiss1515** \- Oh they are ;)

**francisca** \- Awe! I'm really happy you love it!

**Bassward** \- I hate Steroline, so there will be no Stefan and Caroline relationship, however I am planning on using their closeness to sort of get a jealous Klaus.

As for the whole challenging Klaus and standing up to him, I kinda feel like she's the only person who can, without getting a lash back from Klaus. Like his siblings gets daggered, but Caroline, she's precious to him. She has gotten bitten by him, but he did save her in the end. And that's something that I know he wouldn't of done to anyone else.

Elijah will return shortly, I promise! I'm sort of starting to miss writing about him xD

**Angel of the Crescent Moon** \- We'll see what he finds out ;)

**.Winchester.17** \- Really happy you love it :D

**Nholdiay584** \- Wait no more, for here is chapter 4! ;)

**Carolina** \- You have to wait some more for the MarcelxRebekah, sorry!

**LoveOfAVampire** \- Same!

**Lunary** \- Look no further, hope you'll enjoy the chapter :)

**Cow-Lover2214** \- Thank you, so very much! I had a hard time deciding if I wanted a girl or a boy, but I've always felt that if Klaus and Caroline would have a child, it would be a boy. But that's just me! :P

**vampgirl775** \- Happy you loved it :)

**rafaele** \- Continuing now!

.

* * *

.

_Caroline rolled around in her bed, she was feeling warm and sweaty for some reason. Letting out a sigh she flipped the covers off of her and sat up in the bed, running a hand over her face._

_A soft knock on her door brought her attention to it, as it slowly opened she saw the frame of Klaus appearing. He leaned onto the doorframe as he eyed her._

_"Can't sleep?" He asked and Caroline didn't know why, but the way he spoke awoke a fire in her stomach._

_"Yeah." She replied and sent him a small smile. Klaus shot off the doorframe and stepped inside the room closing the door behind him. Caroline watched him with curious eyes as he moved towards the bed, carefully sliding in next to her._

_His hand moved to her flushed cheek, her mind went blank, all she could see was his intense blue eyes staring into hers._

_"I've been wanting to do this ever since I saw you in that Mausoleum." He whispered and before Caroline could comprehend what was happening Klaus' lips had covered hers._

_Quickly moving into action she kissed him back. Skin on fire and explosions going off in her head. She felt his hands move down to her waist, lifting her easily and moving her ontop of him._

_Caroline let out a moan as his tongue made its way into her mouth, playing with hers. She moved her hands into his hair, tugging slightly at it as his hands moved under her tank._

_Klaus leaned back and took her top off, throwing it to his left. Caroline was breathing heavily her eyes clouded over with lust. What turned her on even more was that she saw the same lust in Klaus' eyes._

_Grabbing a hold of his necklaces she pulled him back in, kissing him passionately, biting down on his bottom lip. Klaus flipped them over, moving his lips to her neck. Nibbling and biting his way down between her chest, stomach, stopping as he arrived at her sleeping shorts._

_He looked up at her, a wolfish grin on his face as he slowly moved the shorts down her slender legs._

Caroline shot up from her bed, gasping for air, feeling a pool of heat between her legs. Did she just have a sex dream about Klaus? She thought as she hid her face in her hands.

Calming herself down, she kicked the cover off of her and walked out of her room. As she closed her bedroom door she saw the front door open, and the very man she just dreamt of enter.

.

* * *

.

Klaus jogged up the steps to the front door of the mansion and pushed it open, stepping inside he closed it behind him and shrugged out of his jacket.

"Look who finally decided to come home." He heard Rebekah call from the livingroom and he sent her a glare.

"Ripper I'll be needing your assistance tonight." Klaus said as he walked into the livingroom, not noticing the blonde who was at the top of the stairs, following his every move with her eyes.

"What do you need me for?" Stefan asked as he eyed the hybrid. "A...friend of mine is hosting a party. I need you to come along and observe, while I occupy him." Klaus said as he sat down in a red arm chair.

"Should you really be going out every night? I mean you do have a pregnant girl to take care of." Rebekah said as she eyed her brother.

Klaus decided not to answer her instead he got up and shot her a glare. Rebekah grinned in triumph, angering her brother was after all a daily goal of hers.

Klaus walked out of the room and made his way to the stairs. As he reached them he took a few steps up before he raised his head and locked eyes with the blonde standing frozen at the top.

"Caroline?" He asked in a worried tone, which was highly unusual for him. Seeing her snap out of whatever trance she were in he jogged the rest of the steps and came to stand in front of her.

"Is everything alright?" He asked and she nodded. "Yeah, fine,super,perfect." She let out a nervous laugh and smiled at him. Klaus raised one of his eyebrows at her and Caroline clasped her hands together.

"Well I'm just gonna go.." She said and tried to side step him, Klaus however took a step just as she did and blocked her path.

"How was your day?" He asked as his eyes raked over her body, he wanted to know what was wrong with her.

"Fine,super,perfect." Caroline replied again and Klaus continued to stare at her. "Look Klaus everything is fine, I'm just hungry. So could you get out of my way?" She said refusing to look him in the eye.

After a few seconds of consideration he stepped aside and allowed her to walk down the stairs. When he heard she had reached the bottom his face lit up into a wolfish grin.

He knew exactly what was 'wrong' with her. He could smell it on her, Caroline Forbes had been aroused. And judging by the way she acted towards him it could only mean that she had had a rather naughty dream, involving the two of them.

Shaking his head, grin still plastered all over his face he made his way to his room.

.

* * *

.

A young girl sat on her bed, book in hands. Eyes wandering over to the casket laying on the floor close to her door.

Marcel had dropped by with it earlier, asking her, Davina, to find out a way to kill the person in it. He had called him an Original. Not quite knowing what that meant, she'd gone through the books Marcel had allowed her to have, trying to find anything about this Original.

Sadly she had come up short, the only Original that was mentioned in her books where Klaus.

Sighing she put her book aside and stood up, swiftly walking over to the casket. She bent down and pulled the lid up, there he lay. Grey veiny skin, blue suit, modern styled haircut. Her eyes went to the dagger in his chest.

The handle had carvings on it, going neatly around the handle. Curious she wrapped her hand around it and started to pull it out.

The door to her room burst open and Marcel stepped in, quickly she shoved the dagger back into the man and stood to greet her keeper.

"Davina, what are you doing?" He asked eyeing her. "I wanted to get a closer look at the dagger." She explained as she closed the casket.

"You can't remove the dagger from him, we don't know what happens if you do." Marcel said and Davina nodded.

"Have you figured out anything yet?" He asked as he placed some new paint onto her desk.

"Nothing. The books has nothing on him, only Klaus." Davina explained and Marcel nodded.

"Perhaps if I knew his name I could actually find something about him." Davina said carefully, eyeing Marcel.

Marcel glanced over to her, pondering on her words. "His name is Elijah." He finally said and Davina sent him a small smile, thanking him for revealing the name.

"The Dauphine Street music festival is in two days." Davina carefully said, eyeing Marcel who immediately let out a sigh.

"You know it's too dangerous for you to go to those things, Davina." Marcel replied and Davina nodded.

"What if I went with someone. Someone you trust, have your nightwalkers keep an eye on us." Davina suggested, desperate to get out of the attic.

Marcel looked at her as he sunk into his thoughts, he knew that if he kept denying Davina things she would become angry with him and she might rebel against him.

"Alright, you can go with a dear friend of mine. Her name is Camille, she's really nice and I think you'll like her." Marcel said and Davina smiled brightly at him, happy that she was getting out of the attic.

"But, my nightwalkers will be close by, keeping an eye on the two of you." He added and Davina nodded.

"Thank you." She said and Marcel sent her a smile. "I'm afraid I have to leave, I'll be back tomorrow." He said as he turned on his heel and left the room. Davina pulled up a canvas and started to happily paint on it, excited for the festival.

.

* * *

.

Klaus and Stefan stepped inside The Abattoir, the party was in full action. People and vampires dancing to loud music. Stefan looked around with a curious look on his face, Klaus however was searching for someone.

Eyes raking over the mass of people, his eyes finally landed on a familiar brunette, he sent her a smirk before he motioned for Stefan to follow him.

"Don't mention Caroline, don't mention the witches. You are an old friend visiting from Chicago." He said and Stefan nodded as they headed up the stairs.

They arrived into what looked to be a VIP area, he saw Klaus lips twitch up into a half grin half smirk as his eyes was locked onto the dark skinned man standing against the balcony looking over the crowd.

"Marcel." Klaus said and the man named Marcel turned around, big smile on his face as he embraced the Original.

"Klaus, glad you could join us. It seems you aren't alone, who's your friend?" He asked, eyes moving over to Stefan.

"An old friend, Stefan Salvatore." Klaus said. "The Ripper." Marcel quickly said as he held out his hand for Stefan to shake. Stefan could only smirk as he shook the mans hand.

"As long as you don't snack on the towns folk, you are more than welcomed to my Quarter." Marcel spoke and Stefan nodded.

"Duly noted." He replied flashing Marcel a grin. "So how are you enjoying the party so far, Klaus?" Marcel asked as he turned to the massive crowd beneath them dancing.

"It seems to be impressive, so far. Tell me, do the humans know they are dancing with vampires?" Klaus asked as his eyes swept over the crowd. His eyes once again landing on the familiar brunette.

"Some of them do, but most of them don't." Marcel replied cryptically, forcing Klaus to raise his eyebrow.

"You see this might look like the party of the year to humans, but in reality..." Marcel's voice trailed off just as the sound of piercing screams started to echo through out the big room. Stefan and Klaus watched as the vampires started to feed on the humans, ripping into their throats.

"This is how you keep your nightwalkers satisfied. You throw them a party, inviting the food into your home." Klaus said as a small smirk played on his lips. He was in fact impressed by Marcel.

"It's how I keep everyone happy." Marcel replied. Stefan however was having trouble keeping it together, the smell of blood was slowly becoming too much for him. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"You alright there?" He heard Marcel's voice ask, Stefan quickly opened his eyes and locked them with the dark skinned man.

"Just enjoying the smell of blood." Stefan coolly replied, Marcel seemed satisfied with the answer as he grabbed Klaus and dragged him into a room, leaving Stefan to observe the scene beneath him.

This was going to be one extremely difficult night, Stefan thought to himself.

.

* * *

.

Caroline sat down on her bed, laptop in front of her as she popped skype open. Rebekah had disappeared earlier, leaving her all alone in the house.

She pressed on Bonnie's name and then call, quickly adding Elena into the enough two familiar faces popped on Carolines screen and she smiled at them both.

"_Care!_" They both cried out and Caroline smiled even wider. "Hi guys." She said and gave them a small wave.

"_I did some more digging about that chant and I can 100% say its Latin._" Bonnie said as the other two nodded.

"Do you know what it means?" Caroline asked and Bonnie shook her head. "_Not yet, but I'm working on it._" Bonnie replied.

"_Y_ou_ said she started to chant when she was checking the gender of the baby.._" Bonnie started, and Caroline raised her eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"_So, what are you having? Boy or girl?_" She continued and Caroline rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Is that really something important right now?" Caroline asked and both Elena and Bonnie nodded.

"_If we are going to be aunts and potential god mothers, we need to know whether to buy cute boy or girl outfits._" Elena said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Caroline smiled as she shook her head at her friends. "I'm having a boy." She said. Elena and Bonnie both let out small squeals of excitement as they started to plan their shopping trip.

"As much as I love hearing about clothes and fashion, we still have that sentence to figure out." Caroline said, bringing the girls back to the task at hand.

"_Can't you ask Klaus or Rebekah?_" Elena asked. At the mention of Klaus name Caroline blushed, briefly remembering her rather vivid dream of him.

"Rebekah didn't know anything about it, and Klaus..uhm.. he isn't around." Caroline spoke as she cleared her throat.

Both Bonnie and Elena raised their eyebrows at her questionable behavior. "_Are you alright Care? You seem...bothered._" Bonnie said.

"I'm fine, pregnancy hormones, you know." Caroline quickly played it off giving her friends a reassuring smile.

"_But you are a vampire.. You don't-_" Elena started but Caroline interrupted her. "Yeah, well clearly I do, Elena. Ok? So let's just.. Move on."

Both Elena and Bonnie shrugged, deciding to not go against the blondes wishes. "_So how is it having Stefan around?_" Elena carefully asked.

"It's been better, but of course Klaus just had to drag him away on one of his secret missions." Caroline said.

"_Secret missions?_" Elena asked.

"I don't know exactly what it is he is doing, but it's something." Caroline explained as Elena nodded.

"_Any news about Elijah?_" Bonnie asked and Caroline bit down on her lip, looking down from the screen.

"_Care?_" Both girls said in unison. Letting out a sigh Caroline decided to spill the deeds to her friends.

"_Elijah doesn't deserve that, you need to get him back Care!_" Elena exclaimed, clearly frustrated by Klaus' actions.

"I'm working on it, but it's Klaus. The man has devious plan after devious plan, besides. He needs to tell Rebekah, so we all can come together and work as a team." Caroline said and Elena shook her head.

"_YOU need to tell Rebekah._" Elena said, putting great emphasis on the 'You'.

"_It's not her place to tell Elena, Klaus needs to stop working alone, and take help from his family._" Bonnie spoke before Caroline could say anything back to Elena.

"_It's just wrong._" Elena replied, crossing her hands over her chest.

"I know it is, but trust me. I'm working on getting through to Klaus so Elijah can come back. And as far as I know, Rebekah already knows Klaus has done something to Elijah, and she's working on finding him." Caroline said, Elena nodded as she ran a hand through her dark hair.

The call filled with silence as Bonnie flipped through one of her Grimoires, it seemed like hours but Bonnie soon popped her head up.

"_I can't find anything._" She said and sighed in defeat. Caroline nodded and ran a hand through her curls.

"It's fine Bonnie. It's pretty late, let's just sleep and I'll talk to Klaus about it and see what he knows." Caroline suggested and the girls nodded in agreement.

"Sleep well guys, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Caroline said as she hung up the call, shutting her laptop off.

Biting down on her lip Caroline sunk into her thoughts, Bonnie couldn't find anything, Rebekah has been useless aswell. Who knew when she would be able to catch Klaus long enough to tell him about it all.

Caroline's eyes grew big as she realized there is one more person she could talk to, Sophie.

"But you don't have her phone number, Caroline." She muttered to herself, letting out a sigh of frustration she laid down onto her back, staring up on the ceiling.

"But you do know where she hangs out." Caroline said to herself. She laid in the bed thinking about if she should go or not, making up her mind she got off the bed and got dressed.

To hell with Klaus and his stupid rules. She thought as she grabbed her jacket and left the mansion, heading to the cemetery.

.

* * *

.

Rebekah sat in the back of Rousseau as her eyes followed the blonde behind the bar like a hawk. What was so special about this girl? What was it about her that Marcel liked so much? She thought bitterly, sipping on her scotch.

No, focus Rebekah. You are here to compel this foolish little blonde, and find out what Marcel is up to, and if he has Elijah. Rebekah mentally told herself as she downed the remains of her drink.

She got up and swiftly made her way over to the bar. Soon enough Camille was in front of her and Rebekah leaned forward, prepared to compel her.

"More Scotch?" Camille asked, sending Rebekah a bright smile. Rebekah stood frozen for a second before she replied with a bright smile of herself.

"Yes, please." She said, and Camille pulled up another glass and filled it with scotch. Rebekah knew deep down that Marcel wouldn't tell this woman anything. And that she, herself, were only here to scope out the 'competition'.

"Have a nice night." Camille said as she moved onto her next costumer. Rebekah bit back a snarky remark and grabbed the glass, downing it's contents quickly before she threw some money onto the counter and left the bar.

She was becoming too focused on Marcel and his private life when she needed to focus on finding Elijah.

Inwardly screaming she decided to head home, and may the lord have mercy on Klaus the minute he stepped inside that mansion. Rebekah was done playing the stupid,trusting blonde with her brother.

She WOULD find out what Klaus did to Elijah, and she WOULD find him, even if it meant getting killed in the process.

.

* * *

.

Caroline stepped outside the mansion and her eyes moved over to Stefans car. Unfortunately for her, Stefan still had the keys to it. But maybe she could hotwire it.

"Oh don't kid yourself Caroline, you don't know a damn thing about cars." She muttered to herself as she fished up her phone and entered Google maps.

Since Elijah had flashed her away from the cemetery, she didn't exactly know where it was. A throat being cleared brought Caroline's head up to see who had just arrived.

Her eyes landed on Rebekah, who stood arms crossed and a foot tapping, disapproving look on her face.

"Where the bloody hell do you think you're going?" She asked as various scenarios went through Carolines mind. One of them involved her snapping Rebekahs neck and running for her life.

Deciding to not do anything rash, Caroline let out a sigh and told Rebekah her plan.

"I was going to go down to the cemetery and see if I could find Sophie, I thought maybe she would know what Sabine said, meant."

Rebekah eyed Caroline carefully, she had choices she could make. Either force the dumb baby vampire back into the house and not risk the wrath of her psychotic brother. Or allow Caroline to head down to the cemetery, only to find Sophie not being there, cause she was working at Rousseau at this very moment.

Or choice 3, go with Caroline and still end up facing the wrath of her brother. "Rebekah?" She heard Caroline say and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Sophie isn't at the cemetery, she's at Rousseau." Rebekah said.

"And where is that?" Caroline asked.

"In the center of the French Quarter, pretty much." Rebekah replied, small smirk on her lips.

The French Quarter, Klaus had strictly forbidden her to enter there, due to the dangers. But she had to find out what Hoc, whatever it was meant.

"Don't worry your little cheerleader head, Caroline. I'll go with you." Rebekah spoke as she motioned for Caroline to start walking with her.

"Wait, why are you helping me? Klaus would dagger you if he found out about this." Caroline said as she walked along with Rebekah.

"Because Caroline, you are carrying my future niece or nephew inside of you. Like it or not, you are my family now. And family stays together and protects each other." Rebekah replied, Caroline was shocked at Rebekahs words.

"Don't look so shocked, I'm not completely heartless." Rebekah said as she flashed Caroline a small smile, which Caroline returned.

"Could of fooled me." She replied, earning a small chuckle from the Original blonde.

"And it's nephew. I'm having a son." Caroline said and Rebekah looked at her. "Nephew." She said and Caroline gave her a nod.

Rebekahs eyes dropped to Carolines slightly larger belly and a huge smile spread onto her face. She was going to be an aunt, she thought happily. Caroline eyed Rebekah with a small smile on her face.

Perhaps she could make this rather messed up family come together, she thought as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"We better pick up our pace if we want to return before Klaus does." Rebekah said as she looked away from Carolines belly.

"Well lets get going then." Caroline replied as the two girls picked up their pace.

.

* * *

.

**And another chapter. Thoughts? / Scars**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alicia Mirza -** My reasoning behind Rebekah and Bonnie not knowing was them not being that advanced in Latin and old spells. I agree it's a little weird, but that's how I wanted it to go.

**daniellepaduch26 -** Really happy you enjoy the story!

**Little Missy123 -** Hopefully this chapter will give you some love towards Klaus, and shows that he isn't so cold ^^' As for the brunette, could be...;D

**gothicpoet0615 -** Haha, sorry! And we'll see what Bonnie and Elena decides to do ;)

**zvc56 -** Okay!

**daniellerae23 -** We'll see what I decide to do.

**Glarinetta -** Hope this counts as soon :D

**Chucklaus -** I'm not sure how I will move on with Stefan and Klaus, I kinda want them to be friends, cause I myself enjoyed their brief friendship in the 20's. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**moonlightkiss1515 -** Thank you, and sadly no real "Klaroline" fun in this chapter, but it's coming!

**cuteasahybridpuppy -** Well, read and we'll see if everything goes alright ;D

**LoveOfAVampire -** Thank you!

**Lunary - **I am going to alter the storyline, and I don't know if we'll see Hayley, I haven't decided if I am going to have her in my story. I'll see what I'll do.

**tate4eva -** Your welcome!

**Cow-Lover2214 -** Sadly I don't know what would happen, but it makes for an interesting story! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter :)

**Guest -** It would be ALOT of drama, potential story right there!

**Guest 2 -** Glad you love it :)

**Guest 3 -** If you don't enjoy my story don't continue reading it :)

**Guest 4 -** Wait no more!

**rafa310586 -** Ayee! Go Brazil! :)

**francisca -** I'm glad you enjoy the RebekahxCaroline friendship, as for what Klaus is planning, you'll have to wait and see ;)

**xxKlarolineLoverxx -** I'm glad you are enjoying the story, and I wont follow The Originals plotline completely.

**TVD klaroline -** Thank you, I am super happy you enjoy my story!

.

* * *

.

Caroline and Rebekah soon found themselves by the Quarter, Caroline couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of it. Jazz music playing loudly, people having fun on the streets, it was like an outdoor party.

Rebekah glanced back at the younger blonde, noticing the look of awe on her face.

"You've never been in New Orleans before?" She asked as Caroline shook her head. "I've never really been anywhere before." Caroline replied.

"I'll show you around, another time." Rebekah said, Caroline sent the older girl a small smile before they made their way to Rosseus. Rebekah pushed the door to the bar open and they were immediately welcomed by loud noises and singing.

"Charming" Caroline mumbled under her breath as her eyes took in the mass amount of drunk tourists, hanging off of their friends laughing loudly.

"Indeed." Rebekah replied, with a hint of disgust in her tone. Her blue eyes scanned the bar for any sign of the brunette they were looking after, however to her dismay the only person in the bar was Camille.

"Stay close." Rebekah told Caroline as the two of them made their way to the bar. Pushing a few people to the side with ease Rebekah and Caroline soon found themselves by the bar and the friendly blonde bartender was already in front of them.

"Oh, it's you again. What can I get the two of you?" She asked with a bright smile on her lips. Rebekah felt a sudden urge to slap the smile off of the woman's face but buried those feelings quickly.

Caroline on the other hand couldn't help but think the woman resembled the human her, without the insecurities of course.

"We're looking for Sophie." Caroline said, as she cast a quick side glance to Rebekah who looked to be in war with herself.

"Sophie left about 10 minutes ago, she said she was heading to the cemetery." The blonde replied. Caroline nodded and thanked her for the information before she dragged Rebekah out of the bar.

"What was that?" Caroline asked the moment the door closed and Rebekah shrugged. "You looked like you wanted to rip her throat out at one point." Caroline continued and Rebekah looked up into her eyes.

"You don't need to know my reasons for disliking that woman, just know I wont act on my feelings for her." Rebekah said in a calm tone, Caroline looked at her with a questioning look before she shrugged, deciding to let the matter go.

"Well come on then, we have a cemetery to get to." Caroline said and nodded for Rebekah to follow her. Rolling her eyes Rebekah followed the baby vampire, unknown to the two of them a pair of blue eyes were watching their every move. And he was not thrilled with seeing them in the Quarter.

.

* * *

.

Klaus,Stefan and Marcel headed out of The Abattoir and decided to take a walk down the Quarters streets.

"You certainly know how to throw a party, Marcel." Klaus complimented him, Marcel shrugged but gave his sire a smile back.

"If you've been doing it for the past 100 years it becomes easy." He replied. Klaus looked over at Stefan to see the younger vampire take a good look around.

"Enjoying New Orleans, Ripper?" He asked. Stefan turned to look at him and shrugged. "It's nice, but nothing beats Chicago." He replied winking at Klaus whom let out a low chuckle.

The small smile on Klaus lips faltered slightly as his vampire hearing picked up two very familiar voices. Scanning the street his eyes landed on two blondes who just left Rosseus.

Klaus sent a quick look towards Stefan that clearly said 'Distract Marcel.' Stefan caught on quickly and threw an arm around Marcel and led him down the left street, Klaus stayed behind for a moment, watching the two blondes making their way from the Quarter.

'_Was it really this hard to follow simple rules?_' He thought angrily, as his eyes stuck to the younger of the two blondes.

_**"Out of curiosity, why haven't you informed Nik about everything yet?"**_ He heard his sister ask.

_**"If Klaus can keep secrets, so can I."** _Caroline replied, he couldn't tell what expression his sister was making but from what she said next he could only assume she was confused.

_**"What secrets?"**_ Rebekah asked.

_**"Nothing, look I fully intend on letting Klaus in on everything that's going on, I just want to know what everything is before I tell him."** _Caroline replied.

"Klaus, are you coming?" He heard Marcel call for him, giving the two blondes one final look he turned to Marcel and Stefan and hurried after them. He was going to have a serious talk with the two of them about rules and following them, and he was also going to find out what secrets his little blonde were keeping from him.

.

* * *

.

Rebekah and Caroline arrived at the cemetery, Rebekah opened the gate and went to walk in, only to be blocked. Confused she tried to enter again but she couldn't walk through.

"What's going on?" She asked turning to look at Caroline. Caroline let out a groan and put her head in hands.

"I forgot you have to be invited in by one of the Coven witches." Caroline mumbled into her hands.

"Well that's that then." Rebekah said turning to start her walk home. "What do you mean that's that then? We've made it this far, Sophie is in there!" Caroline exclaimed.

Turning around again Rebekah locked eyes with the other blonde. "If you think for a second I'm allowing you to walk in there on your own, then you're clearly blonder than I thought."

Caroline rolled her eyes at Rebekah's words and folded her arms over her chest. "It's not like they are going to attack me, with Sophie right there." Caroline argued.

"That's exactly what they would do, we don't know if Sophie is in on this or not!" Rebekah cried out.

"Sophie is linked to this baby, if it dies so does she!" Caroline exclaimed back, Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing Caroline.

"It doesn't matter, Nik would have my head if something happened to you." She said and Caroline rolled his eyes.

"He'll have you head for even allowing me to leave the mansion." Caroline countered, as much as Rebekah hated to admit it, Caroline was right. She was screwed either way.

"Be careful, look over your shoulder." Rebekah said in a stern voice, hating herself as she allowed the younger blonde to walk past the gates and into the cemetery.

As Caroline took a left she was out of vision of Rebekah, all her senses were on full alert. As she went further and further into the cemetery she started to regret her choice of ever entering without Rebekah.

Swallowing hard she shook her head, take slow calming breaths. This was going to be fine, she just had to find the mausoleum and then find Sophie. Nothing was going to happen to her.

But as she was lost in her own head, trying to calm herself down she failed to notice the woman walking up behind her, and soon enough her whole world turned black and she fell to the ground.

"Well this was easier than I thought." Sabine said as she looked down at the pregnant blonde, out of the shadows two men stepped out and picked Caroline up.

"Follow me." Sabine said and the trio made their way out of the cemetery.

.

* * *

.

It had been 15 minutes and Caroline still wasn't back, Rebekah paced back and forth sending glances down the path that led into the cemetery.

She wasn't going to deny it, she was worried. Worried about the stupid blonde baby vampire, worried about her future nephew.

"Rebekah?" She heard someone say, whirling around she came face to face with Sophie. "Is Caroline with you?" Rebekah asked and Sophie immediately looked confused.

"I haven't seen Caroline since Elijah came to pick her up 3 days ago." Sophie said, Rebekah cursed under her breath. She knew she shouldn't of allowed the stupid blonde to walk into the cemetery alone.

"Rebekah what's going on?" Sophie asked as the Original blonde had fallen silent. "We need to call Nik, Caroline has been kidnapped." Rebekah said as she fished her phone out of her pocket, quickly dialing her brothers number. She closed her eyes and awaited the wrath that were to come.

"**_Sister._**" She heard the cool voice of her brother say as he picked up the phone, Rebekah exhaled as she informed her brother of what had happened.

"_**Don't move, we're on our way.**_" He replied and hung up, Rebekah put her phone back into her pocket and awaited the arrival of her brother and one Stefan Salvatore.

It didn't take them long to arrive, she could see worry written all over Stefans face, her brothers however were the usual calm and collected one. But she could see it in his eyes, he was worried too.

"What were the two of you thinking?" He hissed at Rebekah. "As much as I'd love to fight with you Nik we don't have time for this, Caroline is missing and we need to find her." Rebekah snapped back at him.

"Can someone explain why the two of you were looking for me to begin with?" Sophie asked as her eyes swept over the group.

"Earlier today Sabine came to the mansion, she performed some family spell to see what gender the child would be, after she informed us she broke out into a chant." Stefan explained, he could feel Klaus eyes burn into the side of his head.

"What did she say?" Sophie asked. "Hoc est infantima malom, Nos omnia perditu el eam." Rebekah quickly said. She snuck a glance at Klaus and she could tell he knew exactly what it meant.

"The child is evil, It will destroy us all." Sophie whispered out. "They plan to kill the child." She added eyes wandering from one vampire to the other.

"Find her." Klaus hissed before he flashed away. "Where did he go?" Stefan asked.

"I think he's going to use his wolf senses to sniff her out." Rebekah replied, it seemed like the only reasonable explanation as to why her brother had just flashed away.

"Can you do some locating spell?" Stefan asked as he turned to Sophie, she shook her head.

"We aren't allowed to perform magic in the Quarter." She replied and Stefan let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair.

"So what can we do?" He asked with a slight panic in his voice. "I..I don't know." Sophie replied biting down lightly on her bottom lip.

"Well figure something out witch, if Caroline dies Nik will paint this town with your covens blood." Rebekah said glaring down at the witch.

She knew she had no reason to be mad at Sophie but she was angry, at herself and at Caroline.

.

* * *

.

Caroline let out a low groan as she woke up, blinking rapidly to adjust to the sharp light blinding her momentarily.

"W..Where am I?" She mumbled out as her eyes started to adjust to the light.

"We need to do this now, before she wakes up." She heard someone whisper, opening her eyes fully, having adjusted to the light she realized she was in a room, it looked like a doctors room.

Cupboards filled with medical stuff, she was laying on one of those check up beds.

"_**We need to wait for them.**_" She heard another woman's voice say. "_**We cannot do this without them, they are more skilled with these kinds of things.**_" The woman continued and Caroline scrunched her face up in confusion.

"_**It's only a matter of time before Klaus reaches us, god knows what he'll do then.**_" The first woman muttered and she heard the second woman let out a sigh.

"_**Don't worry about the hybrid, the girl will be long dead before he reaches us.**_" Caroline let out a gasp as she heard the second woman's words.

'_Okay Caroline, you need to get the hell out of here._' She thought and carefully got off the bed, making sure to make as little noise as possible.

She looked around at her options, there was a window to her right perhaps she could open it and sneak out. Then she had the option to her left, the door. Open it quickly and vamp speed away from whomever it was who held her here.

Making her way to the window she put her hands to the handles and pulled gently up. It didn't budge. Closing her eyes she wanted to groan out in frustration, but she needed to keep quiet.

She heard the front door open and a male voice rang out. "**_Is she in there?_**" Caroline could only assume he was pointing towards the door to the room she was in.

When she heard the second woman say a yes, panic broke out in her head. Using what little vampire strength she had she ripped the window open, alerting them that she was awake and making a run for it.

The room door burst open as she climbed out the window and jumped to freedom. Deciding to not stop and check who was after her she began running.

"_**After her!**_" She heard the man yell out. Caroline ran as fast as she could, not being able to use her vampire speed really slowed her down and she could hear the men closing in on her.

She knew she wouldn't be able to continue running, making a quick decision she hid behind a tree, closed her eyes and wished for the best.

The voices of the men came closer and closer, until she could hear them clearly. "_**They verveined her, she can't be far from here.**_" She heard one of the men say.

"_**She's close. I can sense her.**_" Another one said and Caroline held her breath, everything felt like it was in slowmotion, she could hear one of the men coming closer to the tree she was hiding behind.

'_Klaus if you by any chance can hear this, for the love of god save me._' She thought, knowing the Original had a knack for saving her when she were in trouble.

"Found you!" The man called out making Caroline jump away from the tree and land on her butt. She crawled away from him as he advanced on her.

"Now don't be difficult." He said in a cold and calm tone. _'This was it, I'm going to die.'_ Caroline thought as her back hit the bark of another tree. Staring up into the mans eyes she awaited her fate.

"Vatos m-" The man didn't get to finish whatever spell he was going to use cause a huge white and brown wolf had pounced on him, ripping into his throat.

Caroline let out a scream as she watched the werewolf rip into the man, a hand came to cover her mouth.

The wolf turned around and eyed her for a moment before it turned it's head up into the sky and let out a loud howl.

Mere seconds later she heard more howls, the wolf saw as more men advanced towards the blonde girl and it positioned itself in a defensive pose in front of her.

'_Was the wolf trying to defend her?_' Caroline thought as her hand dropped from her mouth, taking in the scene before her.

There were 4 men walking slowly up to them, the wolf bared it's teeth and growled, the men came to a halt. Caroline quickly got to her feet as her eyes went from the wolf to the men who were there to kill her.

She whirled around as she heard the snap of a twig and to her shock she found more wolves coming towards them, the men's eyes grew wide as they realized they were out numbered.

"They never said that the girl were under the werewolves protection." One man hissed as the wolves were now advancing on them.

"We need to get out of here." Another one said, the men turned around and ran. The wolves didn't waste a second and began chasing after them.

Caroline stood still for a moment, trying to grasp what had just happened. Until she heard the blood curling scream from what she could only assume was one of the men, turning on her heel she ran.

She ran as fast as she could, not looking behind her, tuning out the screams of agony and the noises of the wolves ripping into the men's bodies.

She let out a scream as strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her up against a tree, trashing around trying to break free she calmed down when her blue eyes locked with a familiar pair of yellow ones.

"Klaus.." She breathed out as he released her, she could tell he was angry but she didn't care. She broke down and fell onto him exhausted, burying her head in his chest.

Klaus bit the insides of his cheeks, he didn't want to comfort her, he was furious at her. At what she had done, what Rebekah has allowed her to do. Biting down his anger he wrapped one of his arms around her back and the other one under her legs and picked her up bridal style.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his shoulders, moving her head from his chest to his neck.

"Thank you." she murmured, Klaus looked down at her briefly before he flashed them away from the woods.

.

* * *

.

They arrived at the mansion and Klaus opened the door with ease, closing it behind him. He walked up the stairs and into Carolines room, putting her down on the bed.

She had passed out on their way there, clearly more exhausted than she let on. He grabbed a blanket and carefully put it over her, leaning down he pressed a kiss to her head before he walked out of her room.

He fished his phone up from his pocket and sent a message to Rebekah, informing her he had Caroline and to meet him back at the mansion.

Walking down the stairs he went into the livingroom, pouring himself a glass of scotch. He sat down on the couch and awaited the arrival of his sister, the witch and the Ripper.

It didn't take the trio long to arrive, soon they all found themselves sitting in the livingroom. Klaus eyeing everyone with a hint of anger in his eyes.

"How about we start with what the lot of you have been keeping from me." He said coolly. Rebekah and Sophie both turned to Stefan who let out a sigh and informed Klaus of what had been going on, every little detail.

"Not once either of you thought it'd be a brilliant idea to, oh I don't know, call me and ask for my help?" He snapped leaning forward, practically slamming the glass of scotch onto the table.

"Maybe if you were around more you'd be in on everything." Rebekah snapped back at him, Klaus sent her a murderous glare.

"And while we are on the topic of keeping secrets, why don't you tell us what you're keeping from us, brother. Like, where the bloody hell Elijah is?!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"Elijah is missing?" Sophie asked Rebekah slowly turned to the girl and gave her a look that said 'Where the hell have you been for the past days?'

"How many times do I have to tell you Bekah, I don't know where Elijah is." Klaus said and Rebekah let out a scoff.

"Poppycock!" She spat angrily. "We were honest with you Klaus, we informed you of everything that's been going on. It's only fair if you let us in on what you're doing, we can help you." Stefan said calmly, trying to end the bickering of the siblings.

"The only reason you let me in on what the three of you were up to was cause Caroline almost got killed tonight." Klaus replied shooting a glare towards Stefan.

"Exactly, Nik! Caroline almost died tonight. Isn't it about time we work together instead of everyone doing their own damn thing?" Rebekah asked, folding her arms across her chest, staring into her brothers eyes.

Klaus remained silent, his eyes never wavering from his sisters. He knew she was right, and he hated to admit that.

"I'm only going to ask once more, where is Elijah?" She asked. Klaus looked at her for a long time before he spoke up.

"I gave him to Marcel, to keep him calm." Rebekah shot up from her seat. "I knew you did something to him, I bloody knew it!" She cried out starting to pace back and forth.

"You handed our brother over to the enemy, to keep him calm!" She continued. "I did it to keep the peace, Bekah. Surely you can see why I did what I did." Klaus said and Rebekah shook her head.

"You betrayed your family again, Niklaus. You didn't have to dagger Elijah, you didn't have to give him to Marcel." Rebekah snapped at him.

"We are getting him back, and that's final." She continued. "To hell with Marcel." She added before she stomped out of the livingroom and up the stairs to her room.

After Rebekahs departure Sophie excused herself and headed home, promising Klaus she keep and eye on her Coven, Stefan decided to head off to bed, after he checked in on Caroline. Leaving Klaus alone in the livingroom, staring into the flames of the fire in the fireplace.

He had always done things on his own, others just got in the way or ruined his plans. Exhaling through his nose he stood up and made his way upstairs. He stopped outside Carolines room, listening to her breathing, and the heartbeat coming from her. Their son.

_'I shall make this city a safe place for us to live in, I'll make it into a home.'_ He vowed as he continued towards his room.

.

* * *

.

_**Thoughts? Hopefully you all will enjoy the chapter ^^' /Scars**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** First of all I would like to apologies for being gone for so long and not updating the story. Work and school take up 99% of my time, and I've had so many birthdays coming up recently as well, along with my own. I can't make the promise that I won't be away for so long again, but I will try my hardest to update this story as soon as I can!

* * *

**Answers to reviews:**

**gothicpoet0615 -** You don't have to wait so long this time! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**fantasylover4evr -** Yeah, that wasn't Klaus. If I recall correctly Klaus' wolf color is brown isn't it? Not sure.

**rafa310586 -** I shall continue! Promise :)

**RubyDragonJewel -** So happy you love it :D

**jodileighcullen -** Yay, super thrilled you love the story!

**Ashilz -** Yay, I was hoping people would like that scene.

**TVD klaroline -** Thank you!

**Veronica -** Updating now ;)

**intanfania -** Super happy you like the story, and I've always felt like Caroline and Klaus would have a son instead of a daughter. Maybe that's just me xD Anyways! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Inlove with the wolves -** Indeed! I have an explanation but it's going to be abit far fetched I guess you could call it and I'm not sure it's going to fly with the readers, but I can only hope you will like it!

**Guest -** haha, alot of people want me to make Caroline "the Queen" I'm just finding it abit hard to have wolves follow a vampire. I'll see what I'll do, I have something in mind!

**Little Wolf -** Everything will be explained in future chapters, as I said in another answer I just hope you guys wont find it too far fetched.

**Lu-Bear -** Hahah, Thank you! Sorry for being gone so long! And I could never forget about you guys, or this story. Updating now so I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)

**Wolf Queen -** Promise I haven't forgotten about this story! Just been really busy recently, hopefully things will loosen up and I'll have more time to write. And trust me, the werewolves protection thing is not just cause of the baby, but I can say it has a minor part in it.

**I apologies if I missed any reviews, I'll answer them in the next chapter if I did!**

.

* * *

.

Caroline let out a loud sigh as she felt herself wake up, her body did not want to get up yet, but her mind was screaming at her to wake up.

Groggily sitting up she rubbed her eyes and looked around in her room, first thing she noticed was that she was in yesterdays clothes. Second thing she noticed was the light shining into the room,making it extremely bright. Which meant it was probably around noon.

Third thing she noticed was that she was hungry, having not eaten since yesterday. And fourth and last thing she noticed was Klaus sitting in an arm chair in the corner of the room, his eyes attached to her form.

"Good afternoon, love." He spoke smoothly, sending shivers down her spine. "Hi.." She replied with a raspy voice, wanting to slap herself immediately for her lame reply.

"Slept well?" He continued as his eyes roamed her figure. "Yes, fantastic." She said back sending him a small,tired smile.

"What you did last night...It Can never happen again, Caroline." Klaus said as his kind and gentle expression changed to one of serious and slight anger.

"I know, trust me. I am not leaving this house ever again." She replied looking down at her hands. Her decisions last night almost got herself and her future son killed, it was about time she listened to Klaus, maybe not fully but atleast trust him when he said she wasn't safe out there.

She looked up as she felt the bed weigh down and saw Klaus sitting in front of her, he reached over and slid her hair back behind her ears.

No words were spoken, they just sat there staring into each other eyes. Blue clashing with blue. His hands cradling her face.

A few more minutes of silence went by before he let go of her face, Caroline missed his touch immediately as his hands dropped from her face.

"You'll be pleased to know we are working on a plan to get Elijah back." He said breaking the silence.

Caroline sent him a crooked grin. "Does that mean you finally told Rebekah about what you did?" She asked and he sent her a look that said 'yes'.

Nodding she looked into his eyes. "Good, maybe we can all start working together now." Klaus only looked at her so she reached forward and grabbed ahold of his left, squeezing it gently.

"If you two lovebirds are done, family and company meeting downstairs, now!" They heard Rebekah call through the door, blushing Caroline let go of Klaus hand. Klaus refrained from rolling his eyes and stood up from the bed.

"You should perhaps freshen up, I'll let Rebekah know you might be awhile." He said with a gentle town, leaning down he pressed his lips to her forehead before he left out the door.

Caroline let out a sigh as she fell back onto her bed, her hair sprawling wildly over her pillows. She would be an idiot to deny her feelings for Klaus, she got butterflies in her stomach when he looked at her, when he spoke to her. And when he touched her it sent shivers through her whole body.

Her thoughts shifted from Klaus to Elijah, she was happy they were going to save him. She might not of known him well, but she did sort of miss him. She knew he'd be able to keep Klaus in line, somewhat. And Rebekah would be happy too, and strangely she kind of cared about how Rebekah felt.

"I'm falling in love with Klaus and I'm becoming friends with Rebekah." She whispered out to herself, if someone would of told her this when she first met the Originals she would of laughed in their faces, calling them mad.

She knew Elena and Bonnie would never approve of Klaus or Rebekah. Specially not Klaus. Strangely enough, Caroline found herself not fully caring what her friends thought. She could be friends and in love with whom ever she wanted, it was about time she stopped worrying about what everyone else thought and focused on what made her happy.

Throwing the cover off of herself she got out of bed and made her way into her bathroom, she did after all have a meeting to attend.

.

* * *

.

Klaus had made his way downstairs and into the livingroom, Rebekah was seated in one of the armchairs, Stefan placed besides her in another one.

Moving around them he sat himself down on the couch. "Where's Caroline?" Rebekah asked her eyes wandering to the livingroom opening, waiting for the blonde to appear.

"Caroline is freshening herself up, she might be awhile." Klaus replied as Rebekahs eyes wandered back to him, nodding she clasped her hands together.

"So, Elijah. How are we going to get him back?" She asked eyeing her brother.

"I'm not entirely sure." Klaus replied making Rebekah roll her eyes. "Of course you don't. You just handed him off to the enemy." She snapped at him. Klaus narrowed his eyes and Stefan decided to speak up before they started to fight.

"Don't we have something on Marcel? Something we can use against him?" Klaus and Rebekah moved their eyes away from each other and looked towards the younger vampire.

"If we had something on Marcel we would have Elijah back by now." Rebekah said.

"So, lets find something then." Stefan replied making Klaus snort. "Yes, Ripper. Let's just leave the mansion and take a stroll down the Quarter. I'm sure something will just pop up." Stefan rolled his eyes at Klaus and Rebekah shot him a glare.

"We can do without your attitude, Nik. You're the reason we are in this situation to begin with." Rebekah said angrily.

"And you take every opportunity in the world to remind me." Klaus replied his voice laced with equal anger.

"Well maybe if you would of thought for once before you did something-"

"Enough!" Stefan shouted, both Originals turned to him again. "Can you two not fight, for once? How is this helping us with getting Elijah back?" He asked eyes moving between the two of them.

Rebekah leaned back in her armchair, folding her arms over her chest and crossing her legs as she silently looked at Klaus.

Minutes went by with Klaus and Rebekah just staring at each other in silence, Stefan could only assume they were having some sort of silent battle with one another.

He was beyond happy when Caroline walked into the livingroom, blood bag in hand.

"Am I interrupt something?" She asked her eyes moving between Klaus and Rebekah.

"Not at all, love." Klaus replied breaking the silent war with his sister, moving over so Caroline could sit down next to him on the couch.

"So what's the plan then? Have you figured anything out?" Caroline asked as she wrapped her pink lips around the straw of the bloodbag and continued to drink.

"We haven't figured anything out yet, and there is no plan." Rebekah replied, Caroline nodded.

"There might be someone who can help." Klaus said as a sly grin made it's way onto his face.

"I know that look. It's the look you get when someone I hate is involved with you." Rebekah immediately said, and Klaus could only chuckle.

"Oh trust me, sister. She isn't exactly anyone's favorite person." He mused making Caroline look at him with a questioning look.

They watched as Klaus fished his phone up from his jacket and sent a message to whomever this person was.

His phone beeped and he read the message before he put it back into his jacket. "She'll be here shortly." He said as Rebekahs eyes narrowed in suspicion.

.

* * *

.

Marcel sat in his office, playing with a pen as his mind drifted off. He'd just received news about 5 dead bodies out by the bayou. Warlocks. He couldn't wrap his mind around it.

Why were the warlocks this close to his city? What were they doing out by the bayou? Was the New Orleans Coven bringing in back up for a potential war?

Dropping the pen onto the desk he leaned back in his chair, folding his hands neatly in his lap. With Klaus back in town he had alot more to worry about. He knew his sire, all too well.

It wouldn't surprise him if Klaus was working with the witches to try and overthrow him. He also knew Klaus wouldn't try anything, not when he had Elijah.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming towards his office, looking to his right he saw Thierry and their newest recruit step into his office.

"Thierry, old friend. What can I do for you?" He asked as a bright smile graced his face. "I just came to inform you that the bodies have been taken care of and everything for the party tonight is set." Thierry replied.

Marcel nodded and motioned for him to leave. As Thierry left Marcel's brown eyes snapped to the new recruit in front of him.

"Josh was it?" He asked as the young man nodded. "Yes, uhm..Sir?" He asked and Marcel let out a laugh.

"Please, it's just Marcel." He reassured the man and watched as he nodded. "I'm sure you've been briefed on the rules?" Marcel asked as Josh nodded.

"Diego was very thorough with them, he also went into great detail about what punishment would be handed out if you broke the rules." Josh replied.

"Good, that was all I wanted to know. I'll see you at the party tonight." Marcel said as he motioned for Josh to leave.

Josh gave him a slight nod before he left for his room, Marcel watched the retrieving back of the young man. Letting out a sigh he eyed the clock, 1pm. Standing up he grabbed his jacket that hung on the chair. He had a lunch date with Cami, that he couldn't be late for.

.

* * *

.

True to his words whomever this person was, she did not take long to arrive. 30 minutes had passed before they heard the door open and close. Heels clicking against the wooden floor and then there she stood. In the opening of the livingroom.

Her dark brown curls falling freely around her, her dark red lips tucked up into a smirk. And her dark brown eyes screaming with attitude.

"You have got to be kidding me." Rebekah,Stefan and Caroline said in unison as the woman's smirk only grew.

"Missed me?" Katherine asked as she put a hand to her hip and stared at the bunch.

"Are you out of your god damned mind, Nik?" Rebekah shouted as she stood up.

"You brought Katherine here? Are you serious?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"This is not happening right now." Caroline muttered to herself.

"Oh it is very much happening, little Forbes. Heard you got a bun in the oven too, how charming. Couldn't wait to get your perfect feathers ruffled by the big bad wolf?" Katherine asked cheekily

Caroline opened her mouth to respond but got silenced by Klaus. "Enough Katerina, I didn't bring you here so you could be childish."

"No you brought me here because you need me, and you also promised me my freedom." Katherine said as she sauntered over to the empty armchair, sitting between Klaus and Stefan.

"What could my brother possibly need from you?" Rebekah spat as she eyed the brunette.

"Oh you know, my skills in seduction, manipulation and my amazing ability to blend in." Katherine replied sending Rebekah a grin.

"You honestly trust her?" Stefan asked as he looked at Klaus. "I trust that she wants her freedom, and that ,that is enough to make her do what I require." Klaus replied.

"So what have you found out, Katerina?" Klaus asked. Katherines eyes moved from Stefan to Klaus as she told him everything she had found out yesterday.

How Thierry, one of Marcel's most trusted vampires was having a secret affair with a witch named Katie, how Marcel had a soft spot for the bartender Camille, and that he was right at this very moment having a lunch date with her.

"This is very useful information." Stefan said after she finished. "Of course it is, I'm a professional" Katherine replied with a snort.

"Professional runner." Rebekah muttered under her breath, earning a smile from Caroline and Stefan and a look from Klaus.

Katherine narrowed her eyes at Rebekah ready to start a fight with the blonde Original, however she was interrupted by the baby vampire.

"So how can we use this to get Elijah back?" She asked eyeing everyone.

"I have an idea, and it might just work." Rebekah said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

.

* * *

.

Camille let out a loud laugh as Marcel smiled at her. "That can't be true." She managed to get out between her laughs.

"It's not." Marcel admitted earning another laugh from the blonde woman. "Wow, you definitely know how to tell a story." Camille mused as she grabbed her glass and sipped on the water in it.

"I've got years of practice." Marcel replied sending her a cheeky grin. "I bet you do." Camille said, big smile on her lips.

However their rather enjoyable lunch was cut short as Rebekah came through the door, she shot Marcel a quick glance before she flashed for Camille, grabbing her by the throat and throwing her up against the wall.

"Rebekah!?" Marcel cried out in surprise. "Hello Marcel, fancy seeing you again. Imagine my surprise when I found out you weren't dead." She said sending him a fake smile.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he eyed the blonde. "I think you know why I'm here. Nik has spilled the deeds, I came to retrieve my brother, Elijah." Rebekah replied.

"Rebekah..." Marcel said in a warning tone, Rebekah raised her eyebrow before she tightened the grip she had on Camilles throat.

"Unlike my brother I don't care for finesse and calculations. Either you give me Elijah or blondie here dies." Marcel's eyes went from Camilles terrified ones to Rebekahs angry ones.

"Fine, just..Let her go. I'll take you to Elijah." He said and watched as Rebekah's lips moved into a smile and she let go of Camille who dropped to her knees holding her throat gasping for air.

"There, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" She asked locking eyes with the dark skinned man in front of her.

Marcel sent her a glare before he moved over to Camille, compelling her and sending her on her way.

"Follow me." He muttered angrily and led the Original blonde away from the closed restaurant.

.

* * *

.

Caroline had made her way out on the patio, at the backside of the mansion. She was sitting comfortable in a chair sipping on another bloodbag as her eyes wandered over the small garden and the giant pool.

She heard the glass door slide open and shut, she didn't bother to check who it was. She just knew it was him. Klaus.

And right she was as the hybrid sat down opposite of her. "You seem to be thinking about something, love." He observed as she tore her eyes away from the pool to look at him.

"There's just something I can't wrap my head around." She said. Klaus motioned for her to continue.

"Before you found me in the woods, the warlocks.. They caught up with me. One of them was about to cast a spell but a huge werewolf jumped onto him and killed him." Klaus watched her, he knew the bayou was the home of the crescent wolves. He also knew about their curse.

"It was white and brown, it looked back at me and I thought for a moment it was going to jump on me too.." She trailed off.

"But?" Klaus asked intrigued by the story. "But it turned around, it was protecting me. Why would a werewolf protect me? I'm a vampire, sworn enemy!" Caroline exclaimed.

Klaus leaned back in the chair, it didn't make any sense for the werewolf to protect Caroline. His eyes wandered to her stomach, perhaps it was the child? It was after all part werewolf.

But he had no relatives with the crescent wolves, so it still made little sense for them to protect her.

"Klaus?" He heard her ask and he snapped out of his thoughts. "Sorry, love. What did you say?" He asked.

"I asked what you were thinking about." Caroline said eyeing him with a curious look. "I'm afraid I don't have an answer for you. I am just as curious as you are as to why the wolves would want to protect you." He spoke as Caroline bit down on her bottom lip, clearly sinking back into her thoughts.

"We could find out..." He started as their eyes locked. "However there is something you should know about these werewolves..." And so Klaus told her about the crescent wolves, about their curse and answered what ever questions she had as well as he could.

.

* * *

.

Rebekah followed Marcel into a church, confused she looked around. 'He was keeping Elijah in a church?' She thought as she continued to walk after the dark skinned man.

They took a left and walked up 3 sets of stairs before he opened the door to an attic. Stepping inside Rebekah noticed that it was a bedroom of sorts, there were alot of paint and brushes everywhere, along with books.

And to her very right she saw her brothers casket. "Rebekah, I want you to meet someone." Marcel said as he motioned for whomever it was who was hiding to step out.

"This is Davina." He introduced as a short pale girl stepped out, she had long brown hair and she was wearing a long white dress.

"Davina this is Rebekah." Marcel said. "As in Klaus' sister?" Davina asked eyeing the blonde. Marcel nodded.

"Is she nice?" Davina asked and Rebekah saw the little twinkle in Marcel's eyes. "She can be, but she hasn't been very kind to me today. She hurt someone I care for, deeply."

Rebekah sent him a glare. "This wasn't our deal, Ma-" She was interrupted by Davina. "I don't like your tone, I think it's time for you to leave."

Rebekah was about to snap at the girl but before she knew it her head felt like it was going to explode.

"Let me show you out." Davina said before she flicked her wrist and sent Rebekah crashing out the window.

"Did you wipe her memory?" Marcel asked and Davina nodded. "Good." He mumbled before he bid her farewell and left. Promising to have someone come and fix the window.

Davina watched as Marcel left the room and quickly made her way to the casket again, she wanted to inspect the knife further. She knew Marcel told her to not remove it, but curiosity got the better of her as she pulled the lid open and grabbed ahold of the dagger, pulling it out.

.

* * *

.

**Thoughts? /Scars**


	7. Chapter 7

**Answers to reviews:**

**Little Missy123 -** Glad you like it :)

**Glarinetta -** Sorry it wasn't so soon, but here is the new chapter!

**xxannixx06 -** I'm glad you like the flow of the story and how I brought the werewolves into it, me, myself think it's going a little slow, but I promise to pick up the pace a little bit after the next coming chapters!

**fantasylover4evr -** Katherine is Katherine ;D

**RubyDragonJewel -** Maybe, maybe not ;)

**jessnicole -** Thank you!

**SweetyK -** Really happy you do :)

**Veronica -** I am so very happy you like my story, Elijah will be back soon! Promise.

**school Girl -** Why thank you! And I won't stop writing, promise :)

**Guest -** Alrighty then :)

**Ashilz -** More tender moments inc!

**Francisca -** Hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long!

**Little Wolf -** I'm giving you another chapter! BUT! Why the werewolves are protecting Caroline will have to wait, cause it will come up in later chapters!

**Wolf Queen -** Sorry! I am on a break next week, so I will have time to write on this story some more. I do not like Steroline what so ever, it seems so forced, same as the whole Klamille thing. Just watched all of season 2 of TO on Netflix, and I cringed everytime they tried to make some 'epic romantic' moment, between those two. So I agree, Julie and the writers have really fucked up when it comes to those characters!

**thealluretodarkness -** The cruse on the crescent wolves are that they can only be in human form on a full moon. I tend to bring Jackson into this, but he will come in later chapters. I might actually bring Hayley into this story, not sure.

As for Klaus' wolf form, I am curious as to how it looks. Because we've never seen it, but I am going to assume he has some sort of a dark brown furr or something xDWhen it comes to Klaus and Elijah, I do have a Klaus/Elijah reunion scene in mind, that I'm sure most of my readers will enjoy ;) (I hope).

.

* * *

.

Katherine had been set up in a room, she'd had her things delivered from the scrappy hotel Klaus had put her up in when she first arrived to New Orleans.

This wasn't exactly how she had planned on things going, she had meant to bargain her freedom from Klaus by telling him about the witches. He however being the clever hybrid had managed to bargain another deal.

If she helped him with this witch problem, and Marcel, she would be free to do whatever she wanted with the remaining of her human life.

Human, Katherine grimaced as she eyed herself in the mirror. She felt so fragile, weak. Something she didn't like.

Now that she was human she had to be even more clever, always stay one step ahead. In this case it meant sucking up to a certain blonde who Klaus was keen on. Who would of thought that Caroline Forbes, small town, bubbly bright girl would be the one person who maybe would be able to keep her safe from Klaus and his wrath.

Letting out a sigh she shrugged out of her jacket, the room was ridiculously warm. upon further investigation it appeared that the AC wasn't working, groaning she made a mental note to ask Klaus to fix it.

She opened the door to her room and stepped out, she knew Stefan had retired to his room, and Rebekah was still out. Caroline had moved to the back and a short while later Klaus had followed after her.

Deciding to snoop around Katherine walked down the hallway, stopping in front of a bright white door. Grabbing ahold of the handle she opened it up and was met with a tidy well kept room.

Curious she walked inside inspecting the room, the walls were in a maroon red and the floor were a dark brown carpet. The furniture luxurious and wooden.

Opening the wardrobe she found suits hanging about, and she knew that this room was Elijah's.

"Of course the first room I decide to look into happens to be his." She muttered under her breath and closed the wardrobe. Turning around she walked over to the balcony doors and opened them up, stepping out onto the balcony.

As she gazed down, she could see Klaus leaning back in a chair, he was speaking but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

It was in moments like these that she hated being human again, she missed everything that had to do with being a vampire. Mostly she missed the strength and the option to compel people.

Now she actually had to rely on her looks and charm. Walking back inside she quietly closed the doors behind her and sat down on the bed.

Elijah would most likely be back soon, and to be frank she dreaded to see him. Her little fling with the Salvatore brothers had been fun, but Elijah. Elijah was different. She loved him, which of course she wouldn't ever admit to anyone.

Laying back in the bed she stared up at the ceiling, the last time they had seen each other he had pretty much dismissed her. And she had handed him the to her side she curled up on the bed, closing her eyes she soon fell asleep with one suit clad man in her mind.

.

* * *

.

Rebekah opened the door to the mansion and slammed it shut. "NIK!" She called out angrily, seconds later she saw her brother and Caroline walking down the hallway from the kitchen and towards her.

"Oh my god, Rebekah what happened?" Caroline asked as she saw the disheveled original blonde in front of her.

"Marcel, that's what happened. Did you know about the little witch he keeps locked up?" She spat angrily at her brother.

"What are you talking about, sister?" Klaus asked in a serious tone. "I'm talking about some little teenage brat calling herself Davina." Rebekah replied as she brushed past them and into the kitchen.

"Are you sure she's a witch?" Klaus asked as he and Caroline followed after her. "She threw me out of a window with the flick of her wrist, so yes, Niklaus, I'm fairly certain she's a witch." Rebekah snapped as she ripped the fridge door open and grabbed one of the bloodbags in it.

Her eyes went to her brothers as she closed the fridge door, she saw a hint of confusion in them.

"You didn't know about her?" Rebekah asked, Klaus eyes finally meeting hers. Rebekah let out a snort and shook her head. "You handed over our brother to Marcel and he in return handed him over to his personal witch. What the hell do you think they're doing to him? They're going to kill him Niklaus. And it will all be your fault!" She yelled at him.

Anger flashed in his eyes as he glared at his sister. "I did not know about the witch, had I known-" Rebekah interrupted him with a scoff.

Caroline cleared her throat gaining the attention from both Originals. "I think that maybe we should all just calm down. We have a plan on getting Elijah back tonight, and if he's still alive that means this witch of Marcel has yet to figure out how to kill him."

"Yet being the keyword. Who says she wont have figured it out before tonight?" Rebekah asked glaring at the younger blonde.

"You'll just have to have a little faith, Rebekah. We'll get Elijah back, I promise." Caroline said, her words seemed to have calmed the older girl down a little, because she ripped open her blood bag and left the kitchen without saying anything back.

Carolines eyes fell on Klaus whom she noticed was till fuming. "If he hurts Elijah..." He started, Caroline quickly placed a hand on his shoulder turning him around to face her.

"You'll paint this town in his blood, yes I know." She said softly giving him a small smile. Her hand moved to his cheek briefly before it settled on his neck, her thumb tracing his stubbled jaw.

"We'll get him back, just stick to the plan." She spoke their eyes locking. The anger in his eyes slowly disappearing and he nodded at her words.

"Do you want me to talk to Rebekah, find out what else she knows?" Caroline asked and he shook his head.

"I'll have a word with my sister, once she's calmed down." He replied as his hand wrapped around her wrist bringing her hand from his neck to his lips, he pressed a light kiss to it.

"Thank you." He whispered sending chills through out her body, feeling impulsive she grabbed ahold of his neck again and pulled him closer to herself, locking her lips with his.

A tingle spread through her body as their lips locked, she felt Klaus' hands move to her waist pulling her flush against him as his tongue made it's way into her mouth.

Letting out a moan Caroline moved her hands into his hair, running her fingers through his blonde curls. Klaus forgot about everything and melted into her, allowing her to take charge of the situation.

Seconds, minutes, passed by. The two not caring about anything else than exploring each other, hands roaming, lips and teeth kissing and nibbling onto flesh.

Snapping back to reality Klaus softly pushed her away from him, both breathing heavily looking into each others eyes.

Klaus saw the lust in those beautiful blue eyes, something he had been craving to see. But he knew right now wasn't the appropriate time for them to be together, atleast not like that.

"I should go and talk to Rebekah." He said before he hurried out of the kitchen, leaving a confused and angry Caroline behind.

.

* * *

.

Elijah felt his body slowly waking up, flashes of Niklaus daggering him played in his head. He couldn't help but feel betrayed by his brother, and this wasn't the first time he had felt like this either.

He could hear a feminine voice, she seemed to be asking questions out loud to herself about a dagger. Elijah could only assume it was the dagger that was supposed to be buried in his chest. So whomever this girl was she had no idea about what the daggers did. Or how they worked.

He heard footsteps coming and so did the girl apparently because she suddenly made alot of noise, and then the door swung open.

"Davina, how are you this afternoon?" He heard none other than Marcel ask. "I'm doing good, Marcel. I'm excited for the Dauphine festival tomorrow." The girl, Davina, replied.

"I'll be having a party tonight, I'm not sure if anything is going to happen, but I would be forever grateful if you could keep your senses open." He said and Davina nodded.

"Is there anything you need, before I leave?" Marcel asked and Davina shook her head. "No, I'm fine." Davina said and Marcel nodded before he left.

And from that simple conversation Elijah had already gathered that this girl was a teenager, and she was a witch. A witch Marcel kept locked up, protected. But why? What was so special about this young witch?

His mind raced with questions, questions he desperately wanted answers to. He heard the girl let out a sigh and the snap of a book being closed.

He wondered briefly if the girl was going to put the dagger back, but the minutes passed and no dagger was placed back into his chest. He needed to make a plan, perhaps he could turn this girl to their side.

.

* * *

.

Klaus knocked on Rebekahs bedroom door before he opened it slowly, holding his hands up as his sister sent him a glare.

"I come in peace." He said closing the door behind him. "What do you want, Nik?" She asked her tone suggesting she was still angry.

"I've come to ask if you remember anything else from your brief encounter with this witch of Marcel's." Klaus said as he leaned back against the door, crossing his arms over his chest.

Rebekah opened her mouth to reply to him, but realized she had no idea where she had been.

"I.. I don't remember." She spoke sinking into her thoughts, trying really hard to remember where the heck Marcel had taken her.

"It was an attic." She said before Klaus could reply which made him roll his eyes. "Yes because New Orleans only has 1 attic." He replied sarcastically, earning him yet another glare from his sister.

"She must of wiped my memory of the location, but I'd recognize the attic if I ever saw it again." Rebekah said with confidence.

"Well seeing as we have to leave in about 5 hours, why don't you make yourself useful and start searching attics on the internet." Klaus said sending her a smirk. Rebekah grabbed one of her pillows and threw it after him as he walked out of her room.

"Asshole!" She called after him, but got only chuckles in return. Angrily she grabbed her laptop and started to look for attics located in New Orleans, it was better than nothing. She thought as she scrolled down the page.

.

* * *

.

Roughly 4 and a half hours later the group found themselves downstairs in the livingroom. Caroline was eyeing Rebekah's gorgeous black dress with envy. Stefan and Klaus were in black suits and looked dashing.

"Sophie has been briefed on the plan, and so has Joshua." Klaus said as he fixed his tie in the mirror.

"And Joshua is?" Rebekah asked eyeing her brother. "Ah, another helper of mine." Klaus replied crooked grin on his face.

"I still don't like that we are leaving Caroline alone with Katherine." Stefan said, sending a glare at the doppelgänger, whom in return rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine Stefan, she's human. It's not like she could actually do any harm to me." Caroline replied with confidence as Katherine turned her eyes to the young blonde.

"And it's not like I would actually hurt her, under Klaus roof. Lord knows what he'd do if his precious little blonde got hurt." She said. Hearing Katherine call her Klaus' made Caroline blush.

"Caroline isn't Klaus'." Stefan quickly said, as Katherine raised one of her perfect brown eyebrows and Rebekah let out a snort.

"You don't hear either of them denying it." Katherine mused as her lips twitched up into a smirk.

"Anyways..." Caroline said as she stood up and walked over to Klaus, helping him fix his tie.

"You know I am a phone call away if Katerina becomes too much." Klaus told her in a soft tone, Caroline simply nodded, still slightly angry that he'd just left her earlier.

"As I said." She started and pulled the tie up a little harder than she intended, earning her a look from Klaus. "I'll be fine." She said as she settled the tie down and flipped down his collars.

"Don't have too much fun without me." She continued as she walked over to Stefan and hugged him.

"You know a party without you isn't any fun." Stefan replied jokingly, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

"You better mean that, Salvatore." Caroline said sending him a smile, which Stefan returned.

"Well if you two are quite done, we have a brother to find and retrieve." Rebekah said before she walked out of the livingroom and the mansion.

"We better follow her." Klaus said as he and Stefan walked after her, closing the front door behind them.

"And then there were two." Katherine said as she eyed Caroline. Turning around Caroline eyed the brunette for a moment before she let out a sigh and sat down on the couch, pulling her legs up to sit cross legged.

"Something on your mind Forbes?" Katherine asked as Caroline looked at her. "Yes but not something I would want to discuss with you." Caroline replied in an angry tone.

Katherine held her hands up in surrender, earning her an eye roll from the blonde.

"Well if you won't speak I'll just make assumptions. I'm going to guess that you are thinking about one Original hybrid ."

Caroline sent her a side glance. "You are conflicted about your feelings for him. Like an idiot you care about what my dull doppelgänger thinks, and that witchy friend of yours."

"You know, for a human you still talk like you can back it up." Caroline said as Katherine shrugged.

"You would hurt me, yes. But kill me, no. You're too good hearted for that, and you are trying to get me side tracked. It wont work." Katherine replied.

"I know you don't care what I think-"

"You're right, I don't." Caroline quickly said, interrupting the brunette.

Rolling her eyes Katherine continued. "But I see the way you look at him, the way he looks at you. Let me ask you something, when you see Klaus what do you think? What do you feel?"

Caroline turned her head to look at Katherine. "Forget our differences, forget our past. This isn't about that, this is about you admitting to your feelings. Feelings you have for Klaus."

Katherine could tell that Caroline wasn't going to open up to her anytime soon, so deciding to give up for now she stood up.

"You know, Klaus and I are very alike. We manipulate, we thirst for power, we control, we punish, but our actions are driven by one, singular place deep inside. We're alone, and we hate it.

Caroline and Katherine locked eyes, brown clashing with blue. With those words Katherine exited the livingroom, leaving the blonde to think about her words.

.

* * *

.

Klaus,Stefan and Rebekah arrived at The Abattoir, the room was lit in a navy blue and people were dark clad.

"It seems people went for the sinner look." Stefan commented as he eyed the crowd in the room.

"It would appear so, ripper." Klaus replied as he held out his arm for Rebekah to take. She only looked down at it before she grabbed ahold of Stefans arm and dragged him along.

Klaus stopped himself from rolling his eyes at his sister and made his way over to the bar, where he had spotted Marcel earlier.

As he reached his destination he saw Marcel speaking to Thierry, he walked over to them putting on his classic smile.

"Marcellus, Thierry." He said and gave them both a nod. Thierry only looked at him before he walked away, Marcel turned to Klaus and gave him a big smile and a hug.

"Klaus, I'm glad you could make it. I saw your sister with the Ripper." Marcel said.

"I wouldn't miss one of your grand parties, and my sister decided to bring the Ripper along. I hope you don't mind?." Klaus said and Marcel shrugged.

"The more the merrier." He said before he turned around and ordered them both a scotch. "To New Orleans." Marcel said as he raised his glass, Klaus did the same before he took a sip from the glass.

"I was under the impression you were going to bring the lovely Camille to the party." Klaus said as his eyes scanned the crowd for the blonde whom had captured Marcel's interest.

"She's on her way." Marcel replied as he eyed his sire. "I think she's arrived." Klaus said as a stunning blonde woman entered the room, wearing a long white and silver dress. She had wings on aswell, making her look like a true angel.

Marcel put down his glass and made his way over to her, Klaus eyed the couple, deciding not to use his vampire hearing to listen in on them.

Whatever was being said it didn't take them long before they were both making their way over to him.

"Camille, you know Klaus." Marcel said and watched as Klaus picked her hand up and pressed a kiss to it.

"You look absolutely breathtaking this evening, Camille." He said earning himself a bright smile and a blush from the woman.

"You look devilishly good too, Klaus." She replied earning a chuckle from the hybrid, as his attire was one of black and red.

"Now that the greetings are done, would you like to dance with me, Cami?" Marcel asked as he held out his hand for her.

"I would love to, Marcel." She replied and the two moved over to the dancefloor. Watching his protégé dance with the blonde brought back the memory of his family's ball. Caroline and the blue dress he had given her, along with the bracelet.

Downing the remaining of his scotch he quickly scanned the crowd for Rebekah and Stefan, he found them on the dancefloor, both smiling.

Perhaps he could allow them to have some fun, before he set the plan into motion. He thought before he turned around and ordered another glass of scotch.

.

* * *

.

**Thoughts?! /Scars**


	8. Chapter 8

**Answers to reviews:**

**fantasylover4evr -** Glad you love it! :D

**Ridy-Klaroline -** Kat will have a part in the story, I'm not sure if it'll be big or not. But she will be around.

**Samantha Rose Haly -** I am super happy you love my story so much!

**Hellzz-on-Earth -** Interesting indeed, and I am not going to reveal too much about the wolves, but Hayley could be one of the wolves protecting Caroline. And oh my lord, I was super sad when Gia died, I thought she was awesome!

**Lunary -** I will definitely try my outmost hardest to add in the wolves in a believable manner to the story, as for Caroline turning into a hybrid, I am not entirely sure how that would work. Seeing as she doesn't have a wolf gene in her.

**myla84 -** I am glad you like my story and the way I write, I sometimes (very often) question how I write, so I'm really happy to get such a pleasant review on it.

**gothicpoet0615 -** I am writing my heart out! More chapters will come this week, I promise!

**thealluretodarkness -** I am planning on writing a season 2, sort of like an epilogue of this story. And I have every intention on bringing Esther,Dahlia,Kol and Finn into it. Even Mikael!

As for the plans and so, I guess I didn't really explain the 'rescue Elijah' plan a lot in this chapter, but I guess you can kinda get it by what I've written. As for the plan Elijah had, it will come in the next chapter I believe.

**Veronica -** Updating now ;D

**Guest -** Hayley might make an appearance, I still haven't decided. But I am glad you like my story!

**RubyDragonJewel -** Glad you do :D

**zvc56 -** Hi you! And I am not giving up on this story, I promise I wont!

**Wolf Queen -** I promise there will be some Caroline/Wolves action going on, but in later chapters. And as for the Klaus screwing up.. Well you'll just have to read ;D. I am not fond of Klaus and Camille, but I do have to do some 'bonding' between them. Sadly xD

**Inlove with the wolves -** As I stated above, I will be sure to bring you some Caroline/wolves action!

**If I missed any reviews, I am so sorry! I will try to reply them in the next chapter.**

.

* * *

.

After Katherine left the livingroom Caroline had made her way to her room, she walked around her bed and picked up her phone from the nightstand and scrolled through her contacts until it landed on 'Mom'.

She clicked the name and then call, lifting the phone to her ear as she sat down on the bed.

"_Hello sweetie._" She heard her mom say on the other end, and a smile made it's way to her lips.

"Hi, mom." She said back.

"_How are you? How is my future grandchild?_" Liz asked.

"I'm fine, and the baby is also fine." Caroline replied. "I'm having a boy." She added.

"_I'm sure Klaus is pleased with that._" Liz mused and Caroline's smile only grew.

"I actually haven't told him yet."

"_Caroline!_"

"I know I know, things has just been hectic here. And he hasn't exactly been around.." Caroline said and bit down on her bottom lip.

"_Do I need to come down there and give him a piece of my mind?_" Liz asked in a serious tone which made Caroline laugh.

"Yes, because a 1000 year old hybrid is going to be afraid of my mom." Caroline said and laid back onto the bed.

"_Perhaps not. But I am sensing there is another reason for this call. Is something on your mind, sweetie?_"

Caroline bit down on her bottom lip again before letting out a sigh. "I think I'm falling in love with Klaus." She said. "And, I'm conflicted. Because yes, he's done horrible things, to me and my friends, but...i Don't know, mom." She added before her mother could say anything.

"_You feel like you are betraying your friends, by falling for him._" Liz said.

"Yes." Caroline replied.

"_Sweetie, you cannot help whom you fall for. Granted Klaus is not my favorite person, nor will he ever be. But if he makes you happy, then in the end that's all that should matter. And I know your friends will be against it at first, but I'm sure they'll come around._"

"So basically you're telling me to go for it."

"_I'm telling you to follow your heart, Caroline. Do what makes you happy._"

Caroline couldn't help but smile, after having had such a horrible relationship with her mom, she really appreciated the times they had now.

"I love you mom." She said.

"_I love you too Sweetie, now I really have to go. Work calls._" Liz said.

"Be safe." Caroline said before she hung up. Putting the phone back onto her nightstand she moved her hands over the little bump on her stomach.

Katherine's words had been on repeat in her mind, _**'We're alone and we hate it'**_. Was that why Klaus pulled away from her earlier?

Was he afraid she would leave him? It would explain his hot and cold attitude. She knew if she chose him, she would have to stay in New Orleans. She highly doubted that he'd allow her to take their son to Mystic Falls, let alone leave him to live there.

Letting out another sigh she turned to her side mad sunk deeper into her thoughts, thoughts about herself and the future she and her child might have with one Original hybrid.

.

* * *

.

Klaus eyes swept over the many dancing couples, a little part of him wished that Caroline could of been there. She was a fantastic dancer and she certainly looked better than anyone in the room.

Downing the remaining scotch his eyes landed on the couple he had been searching for, blue eyes locked with another pair of blue and he nodded towards the woman to make her way over.

Marcel,Cami,Rebekah and Stefan all made their way back to Klaus. "Camille, I don't think you've met my sister, Rebekah and our friend, Stefan." Klaus introduced them, Stefan grabbed ahold of Cami's hand and lifted it to his lips.

Pressing a kiss to it, he sent her a charming smile. "Pleasure." He said, Camille blushed and smiled back at him.

Rebekah however just sent her a side glance. "Yes, now that we've met Marcel's new pet. Can I go back to dancing?" Rebekah asked looking at her brother.

"Of course, Bekah." He said and Rebekah gave him a fake smile before she grabbed onto Marcel and dragged him onto the dancefloor.

Stefan excused himself, leaving Klaus alone with Camille. "Your friend seems nice, but your sister.."

"Is being rather rude." Klaus finished for her. "Well, I was going to say, 'acting like a total bitch.' But I guess rude could suffice." Camille said which made Klaus laugh.

"I think she might of invented that term, sweetheart." Camille blushed and smiled at him.

"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me tonight, sweet Camille?" He asked and held up his hand.

"It would be my pleasure." Camille replied and grabbed it, allowing Klaus to lead them onto the dancefloor.

He placed one of his hands on her waist, while hers moved to his shoulder and they started to sway to the music.

.

* * *

.

Stefan had snuck off to the cemetery where he'd met up with Sophie, she invited him in and they made their way to the Mausoleum.

"You sure this will work?" Stefan asked as he eyed the brunette as she lit candles.

"No, but it's worth a shot." Sophie replied.

Stefan looked around, making sure no one walked in on them. He was after all there to, one, make sure this spell worked and two to protect the witch if anyone were to walk in on them.

He watched as Sophie whipped out the map of New Orleans, placed it onto the little stone table. She poured salt onto the map and then sat back down.

"And now we wait." She said, Stefan nodded and sat down besides her. They had one shot to do this, or everyone would be at the receiving end of Rebekah's wrath.

They sat in silence until Stefan's phone began to ring, he quickly fished it out of his suit jacket and answered the call.

"Missing me already?" He asked as a grin made it's way onto his face.

"_Not at all Salvatore, but I am bored and Katherine is little to no entertainment. So I figured, why not call my best guy friend?_" Caroline replied.

"_Is it a bad time?_" She added before he could talk back.

"No, I got some free time." He said back. "Something on your mind, Care?"

"_Yes, and you are not going to like the subject._"

"Klaus?"

"_Klaus._"

Stefan closed his eyes as he inhaled and exhaled, drawing the attention of Sophie. He stood up and rounded the corner making sure Sophie couldn't hear him.

"Your feelings for him, they've grown. Haven't they?" He asked as he looked back, making sure Sophie hadn't followed him and that he still had his eyes on her.

"_I wouldn't say grow. I've just come to terms that I have feelings for him, and...I want to try with him._" She replied.

"He's done nothing but terrible things towards us, Caroline." Stefan said with an angry tone.

"_And we've done terrible things towards him, his family. For crying out loud WE actually killed two of his brothers!_" Caroline exclaimed through the phone.

"Kol had it coming, he attacked Elena. Finn...Finn Was a casualty of war."

He heard Caroline sigh on the other end, he ran a hand through his hair, trying to keep calm.

"Klaus is not good for you Caroline, he's bad news. He...God, You've seen him Care. He's a monster, he has no regret no remorse. He does what's best for him and no one else, you saw how easily he handed over his own brother to the enemy." Stefan said and was met with more silence.

"_I know Stefan, I know he does terrible and horrible things, I know he is selfish at times. But..._" She fell silent and Stefan closed his eyes in defeat.

"You're in love with him." He finished for her. "Don't underestimate the allure of darkness, even the purest of hearts are drawn to it. Do you remember when he said that? In Shane's office." Stefan asked.

"_I do, yes._" Caroline replied.

"He might of said it because of mine,Elena's and Damon's triangle drama, but I think it was aimed at you. He finally got under your skin."

"_Stefan.._"

"I don't like it Caroline, but I care about you, and if god forbid Klaus makes you happy then be with him."

"_You mean that? You'll be okay with it?_" She asked, and he heard the small hope in her voice.

"I won't like it, it'll probably take some time for me to accept it. But as I said, if he makes you happy then go for it." Stefan replied.

"_It means a lot to me that you're being so calm about this Stefan._"

He looked up from the ground and saw that Sophie motioned for him to come over. "Yeah, look I have to go. But we can talk more when I get back or tomorrow."

"_Alright, don't do anything stupid!_"

"I never do." He replied before he hung up and made his way back to Sophie.

"It's time." She said and held her hands over the map and started to chant.

.

* * *

.

As Klaus danced with Camille he had kept his eyes on Marcel, and as if on cue one of Marcel's men had arrived to whisper about the little mess they had orchestrated at the Quarter.

He saw Marcel try to keep calm as he nodded for some of his vampires to follow him, Klaus spun Camille around before he took a step back from her.

"I'm afraid I have to leave, Camille. But it has been a pleasure to have been in your presence this evening." He said smoothly and picked up her hand to press a kiss to it.

Camille sent him a smile and turned around to look at him as he rounded her and moved for the doors. Turning back around she was met with a glare from Rebekah. Confused she decided to ignore it and made her way to the bar.

.

* * *

.

Marcel arrived at the scene, a dark skinned witch stood in the middle of the street, holding his men under an aneurysm. He recognized her as he got closer, it was Katie, one of the witches whom had a magical shop in his Quarter.

"Katie, Katie, Katie..Look at the mess you've made." He said calmly as he walked up to her.

"Let Thierry go, and I will spare you and your men." She spat at him, Marcel's lips twitched upwards into a smile.

"Now I'm sure you can understand that I cannot do that. Thierry has been branded a traitor, and he will get his punishment as I see fit." Marcel replied.

Katie glared at him and he started to feel like his head was going to explode, he sunk to his knees and cried out in agony.

"You speak as if you have a choice, Marcel." Katie snapped angrily at him, Marcel groaned in pain as he held his head.

He heard a swoosh, a rather sharp crack of a neck snapping and the pain stopped. Looking up his eyes met the blue ones of his sire.

"You looked like you needed some help, mate." Klaus said as a wicked grin made it's way onto his lips.

Marcel grinned back as Klaus helped him up. "You probably just saved me and my mens lives." He said as he fixed his suit.

"How can I repay you?" Marcel asked once he was done. "I ask for nothing in return, just see it as a friend helping another one out." Klaus said.

"I'm serious Klaus, anything you want is yours. Just name it."

Klaus eyed Marcel for a moment before he opened his mouth to speak. "Well if you are feeling that generous, I would like my brother back."

Marcel's grin faltered and Klaus could tell he didn't like the request. However he seemed to be considering it.

After a few minutes of thinking Marcel nodded. "Alright, I'll have him back to you by tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a traitor to deal with."

Klaus watched as Marcel and his men left, the plan had been altered slightly but it had worked out in the end. He just hoped Sophie and managed to do her spell in time.

.

* * *

.

Caroline and Katherine came down the stairs as the door opened revealing Rebekah and Stefan.

"What do you mean the spell didn't work?" Rebekah snapped at him.

"She had to stop it, the magical cloak from we were using from Katie dropped. She couldn't continue without risking her own life." Stefan explained.

"Nik." Rebekah bit out in anger and the others watched as her whole demeanor changed, and as on cue Klaus walked through the door.

Rebekah flashed for him and shoved him into the wall. "What did you do!?" She barked at him.

Klaus slight moment of shock turned to anger as he pushed Rebekah off of him. "I'm not sure what you are on about, dear sister." He replied.

"The spell didn't work, and I know it's cause of you!" Rebekah yelled at him.

"What happened Klaus?" Stefan asked as he put a hand on Rebekah's shoulder to calm her down.

"I saw an opportunity so I took it." He replied.

"And what was this opportunity?" Stefan asked eyeing him. "I killed Katie to save Marcel, He offered me anything I wanted and in return I asked for Elijah back." Rebekah lunged for him again this time getting in a nice right hook.

Klaus turned his face back to her as a trail of blood moved down his lips. The room went silent as they watched Klaus eyes turn yellow, he grabbed Rebekah by the throat and threw her up against the wall.

"Klaus!" Stefan and Caroline cried out as Katherine simply stood still watching the scene unfold.

"You would jeopardize our plan just to stay in the good graces of Marcel? He will never give you Elijah back, but you are too blind to see it." She spat at him angrily. "So go ahead Nik, send me back to my box, bite me. I will never forgive you for this anyways."

Klaus hold on her throat tightened, all he felt was anger, rage. A soft hand came to rest on his arm, drawing his attention away from his sister.

His yellow eyes found a pair of blue ones, Caroline. "I know you're angry but please, let her go Klaus." Caroline pleaded. Katherine watched in amazement as the man she had been running from for 500 years slowly let go of his sister, his eyes turning back to blue.

Rebekah held onto her throat as she breathed heavily, Stefan moved inbetween them and led her away to the kitchen.

"Thank you." Caroline said, her voice coming out in a whisper. Klaus only looked at her before he moved around her and up the stairs.

Sighing she shook her head. "You've certainly got him tamed." Katherine mused from the stairs as she eyed the blonde.

Turning to look at her least favorite doppelgänger Caroline rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Katherine." She snapped before she made her way to the kitchen, to check up on Rebekah and also to feed.

Katherine grinned as she turned on her heel and walked up the stairs, oh how very fun it is to piss people off. She thought as she walked to her room.

.

* * *

.

Hours later Caroline found herself outside Klaus room, the white door in front of her. Swallowing whatever nerves she had, she lifted her hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard his smooth voice call out and she pushed the door open stepping inside.

She found him sitting behind a desk, a bottle of scotch by his side and a glass in his hand.

"Party for one?" She asked in a jokingly manner smiling at him, Klaus were less than impressed as his facial expression remained the same.

"I've had a long day Caroline, state your business and leave." He said coldly.

"State my business and leave? Excuse you, I am the mother of your future child you do not talk to me like that." She snapped at him. Klaus eyed her before he put his glass down onto the desk and stood up, walking over to her.

"You seem to think you hold some importance to me, love." He started as she took a step back. "I can assure you, that is not the case. I got what I wanted from you." He continued as Caroline's back hit the door.

Klaus placed a hand on either side of her head bending down slightly, trapping her between himself and the door. "You mean nothing to me Caroline, you're just some baby vampire I managed to get knocked up. That is all you'll ever be to me."

Caroline swallowed back the pain, she knew he didn't mean any of it. But it still hurt to hear it.

"I don't believe you." She replied making him chuckle. "I don't care if you believe it or not, it's the truth." He drawled as he moved back to stand.

"This is you lashing out because you dropped your guard before, with Rebekah. In front of her, Stefan and Katherine." She spoke, Klaus remained expressionless, simply staring down at her.

"I'm starting to have an effect on you, and that scares you. It scares you to your core because never have you felt the way you do for me towards another woman." She continued stepping closer to him.

"You're scared because for the first time in a 1000 years, you're feeling something other than hatred, anger and betrayal."

Caroline looked into his eyes as she spoke, she needed him to hear what she had to say. Moving her hand into his, she entwined their fingers, giving his hand a squeeze.

"It's okay to feel scared Klaus, to, take a chance. To be vulnerable." She spoke softly to him.

"Caroline.." He whispered closing his eyes. "I came here to tell you that I will be here for you, that no matter what you do, no matter how dark your thoughts or actions get I will stand by you through anything."

Caroline let go of his hand and tip toed, pressing her lips to the corner of his. "I'll leave you to your thoughts." She whispered as she moved away from him and out of his room.

Klaus opened his eyes as the door shut, a lone single tear moving down his cheek. After Rebekahs outburst he had wanted to dagger her, after he had allowed his feelings for Caroline to stop his actions, stop his anger.

He had made a mental note to push her away, make her believe he didn't feel anything for her. All of that had gone to hell and back with her words.

_**'No matter how dark your thoughts or actions get I will stand by you through anything.'**_ Her words echoed in his mind and that's when he realized that she had chosen him.

She wouldn't leave him, take their child and run back to Mystic Falls. She was staying by his side. Here in New Orleans.

.

* * *

.

**I'm not sure how I feel about this development between Caroline and Klaus, am I moving it too fast? I would really like your opinions about it!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter :) /Scars**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'd like to thank everyone who answered my question about the pace regarding Klaus and Caroline, some of you thought I was moving it too slow, others too fast. But the majority thought the pace was going good.**

**Answers to reviews:**

**hazyhalcyon -** Well.. bed jumping inc xD

**xxannixx06 -** That's kinda what I want too, I want him to be this evil monster in front of others, but in private he'll be sweet and caring towards Caroline. And I tried to make a longer chapter just for you!

**Ridy-Klaroline -** Caroline will not be half witch in this story, but I will check out the story you mentioned.

**Samantha Rose Haly -** Haha, alright!

**madam claire -** Thank you! And alright.

**little miss michelle -** I shall continue ;D

**jordanbear -** I have been thinking about naming the child Henrik Kol Mikaelson, but I'm not sure yet. I'll see what I'll do. I might even do a vote or something where people can throw in name suggestions and what not. I'm glad you are loving my story and I hope you will continue reading it :D

**zvc56 -** Haha, no no, You rock! :D

**myla84 -** I figured he should be atleast a little understanding.

**Hellzz-on-Earth -** Oh, no one has been like harassing me about their pace, It's more of my own worry. I don't want them to just like go from Caroline denying her feelings for him to them being all lovey dovey with each other. Hopefully it doesn't come off that way in this chapter xD

I will be working in some Marcel and Rebekah in the coming chapters, I feel like I have been neglecting that part of this story.

**thealluretodarkness -** I'm glad you are okay with the quick progress, hopefully I didn't over-do it in this chapter! As for Marcel holding up his end of the deal, you'll just have to read and see. Rebekah and Klaus will be having a rather difficult relationship, in the coming chapters. I'll see how I will work that out, but hopefully you and the others wont hate it.

I have the show to thank for me just purely hating Klamille, I can't even stand them being friends. However I will put my feelings aside about them and try to write them as friends, and maybe a little 'jealousy' card for Caroline.

**LoveOfAVampire -** Katherine,Rebekah and Caroline time will come, hopefully you'll enjoy this slight Katherine/Caroline moment. As for Katherine and Elijah, I plan on writing more about them in the next chapter, having them talk or something. Cause in this chapter it was more of a quick "shock" to seeing one another. So they did not speak much xD

**thebeastinsideusall -** I would if I could :P

**If i missed any guest reviews i will answer them in the next chapter!**

.

* * *

.

It had been three days since she talked to Klaus, he was avoiding her and she did not like it. He would leave early, come back late. He would cast a quick glance her way and then shut himself inside his bedroom.

The atmosphere in the house was tense to say the least. Rebekah wasn't speaking to Klaus, infact she didn't really speak to anyone but Stefan.

Stefan had been distancing himself from Caroline recently, and she hated that aswell. And then there was Katherine, she would literally be everywhere. Ready with a snarky side comment.

She heard the frontdoor open and shut and knew Klaus was back home, she threw the pillow she had been hugging to the side and quickly got out of the bed to meet him by the stairs.

Of course he heard her move cause as she opened her door she heard his slam shut. Angry she turned on her heel and slammed her door shut too, to hell with all of them. She thought angrily and grabbed her coat and put it on.

She knew she had promised Klaus she wouldn't do anything stupid or leave the house. But if they were all behaving like children ignoring each other, then so would she.

She fished her phone out of her pocket and sent a quick message, and not 30 seconds later one Katherine Pierce stood in her doorway, phone and jacket in hand.

Katherine raised her eyebrow at the blonde as she nodded towards the balcony.

"I am not-" Katherine didn't get to finished her sentence as Caroline flashed over to her and slammed her hand over the brunettes mouth.

She pointed to her ears and then did a circle motion in the air, Katherine rolled her eyes but nodded. Both girls moved to the balcony and Caroline climbed over the railing and let go, landing gracefully on her feet.

Katherine stared down at her as Caroline motioned for her to jump. Groaning she climbed over the railing and let go as Caroline had.

She landed on her feet but let out a small hiss to the pain erupting in her feet. "Be glad you aren't wearing heels." Caroline said before she turned on her heel and marched around the pool and towards the woods.

"Where are we going?" Katherine asked as she rushed after the blonde. "Away from this god forsaken mansion." Caroline replied.

Katherine put on her jacket and fell into pace with Caroline, walking by her side. "Any reason you brought me with you?" Katherine asked.

"You are the only one who'll speak to me at the moment, and I could tell you were bored." Caroline said as they reached the woods.

"So a walk in the woods is your idea of making me unbored?" Katherine asked as she eyed the woods in slight disdain.

Caroline stopped in her tracks and turned to fully look at the brunette. "I could always snap your neck and kill you."

Katherine only looked at her as a small smirk made it's way to her lips. "Well look at that, you aren't just all happy and rainbowish, there is a little bite in you afterall."

Caroline rolled her eyes and continued her way into the woods. Katherine shook her head smirk still in place as she rushed after the blonde again.

.

* * *

.

_~ Earlier~_

"So you're avoiding her now?" Camille asked as she eyed Klaus whom sat on her couch.

"I wouldn't call it avoiding." Klaus muttered as he cast a side glance at the blonde bartender now turned therapist for him.

"Really? You haven't spoken a word to her since she practically confessed her feelings for you, saying she wouldn't leave you no matter what you did. I would call that avoiding, Klaus." Camille said as Klaus leaned back in the couch.

"Why won't you talk to her?" Camille pressed locking eyes with the man in front of her. "What are you afraid of?"

"I think it's time we changed the subject." Klaus said, not wanting to talk about Caroline anymore. Camille shook her head at him.

"Alright, let's talk about your family then. Have you spoken to Rebekah? What about Elijah?"

"Rebekah won't speak to me, let alone look at me. So nothing has changed there, as for Elijah...I have yet to get him back."

"So Marcel hasn't come through with his promise, how do you feel about that? Knowing your sister was right?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Klaus lips twitched up slightly, he enjoyed the daring questions. The fact that Cami pushed for more, knowing full well he could end her life at any moment.

"I feel like Marcel is hiding something from me, and that something is his witch. As for Rebekah, we don't know for sure that she were right. The day is not over, Marcel might very well hand over my brother before the clock strikes 12." He replied.

"But it's been three days, chances are that it's not happening." Cami retorted. Klaus stood up and walked over to her window, glancing out at the street.

"Chances are that Marcel's witch is currently working on a way to kill my brother, chances are that she's the one not allowing him to give Elijah back to me." Klaus spoke.

"So why haven't you done anything about it yet? Threaten someone? Killed someone?" Cami asked as she stood up and walked over to him, coming to stand besides him.

Klaus turned his head slightly and glanced down at her as she looked up at him. He knew the answer and so did she. Caroline.

"You want to be better, for her." Cami spoke softly, Klaus moved his eyes away from her and re-focused on the busy street outside.

"Yes." He answered her with honesty.

.

* * *

.

Elijah flipped through one of the books on Davina's desk, in the three days he'd been awake he had been able to gain the young witches trust. He was surprised at how easily she had been to convince to work for him and his brother. Well, mostly for him.

He had however promised to help her with her magic in return, give her access to some of his mothers grimoires and he'd promised he would protect her from the witches and anyone who sought out to use her. Closing the book he pushed it away from himself. His mind wandering to Caroline Forbes and the child she was carrying.

He couldn't help but wonder how she was doing, how the child was doing. More importantly he was wondering what Niklaus was up to, if his brother somehow had managed to screw everything up yet because he was so hell bent on doing things on his own.

The door to the attic pushed open and the young witch stepped inside. "I come bearing more blood." She said as she closed the door behind her.

Elijah stood up and accepted the glass with blood. Downing the contents quickly he put the glass onto the table.

"You look like you want to ask something." Davina spoke as she eyed him. Elijah sent her a smile and gave her a slight nod.

"I was merely wondering when I might return to my family. It's been three days, and I would hope that you trust me fully by now." He replied eyeing the young girl.

Davina continued to eye him, and Elijah could see the hesitation in her eyes. "How do I know you'll come back?" She asked.

"I am a man of my word, granted that might not mean alot to you." He said.

"You're right, it doesn't." Davina quickly replied.

"However." Elijah started as he took a step towards her. "I will give you my word that I will return and help you with your magic, as I promised when we struck a deal three days ago."

Davina didn't look convinced, she knew she would be in trouble if Marcel stumbled in and saw that he was missing.

"What would I do if Marcel sees that you are missing? I mean...You are supposed to be daggered." She said folding her arms over her chest.

"Marcel sees you as a weapon, Davina. I doubt he would harm you when he needs you to control the witches of the Quarter." Elijah replied.

Davina locked eyes with him as they entered a bit of a staring competition. "You promise you will return?" She asked.

"You have my word." Elijah replied as Davina nodded. "I'll see you soon then." She said, Elijah gave her a slight bow before he was out of the room. He had a brother to 'talk' to.

.

* * *

.

"Out of all the places you decided to wander off into, you just had to pick the woods, didn't you?" Katherine asked as she swatted away yet another branch from her face.

It had been about an hour since they left the mansion and Katherine had started to complain about 10 minutes into their walk.

"Yes Katherine. And I chose the woods for a reason." Caroline replied as her eyes swept over the dark woods.

"And what is this reason?" Katherine asked, suddenly intrigued as to why the blonde would be walking in the woods during a full moon.

Stopping in her tracks Caroline turned around to look at the brunette. "4 days ago Klaus told me about a pack called the Crescent wolves, I was hoping the woods behind the house would lead me to wherever they are."

Katherine raised one of her eyebrows. "You want to find werewolves? Have you gone mad? Is this some suicidal pregnancy thing that I don't know about?"

Caroline rolled her eyes before she turned around and started to walk again. "When I was attacked by a bunch of warlocks a wolf jumped in front of me, it protected me. I want to know why." She replied.

"A werewolf protected you?" Katherine asked in disbelief. "Yes, it even called for back up." Caroline said back.

"Maybe it could sense Klaus on you. Isn't he the 'Ultimate' alpha?" Caroline stopped in her tracks again to throw a glance over her shoulder to the brunette.

"Yeah, that even sounded stupid in my head." Katherine said as Caroline shook her head a smile appearing on her lips.

The snap of a twig put them both on alert. Katherine unknowingly slowly crept behind the baby vamp.

"What was that?" Katherine whispered, Caroline ignored her as she used her vamp hearing. She could hear footsteps coming closer to them. Great. She thought bitterly as she took a defensive stance in front of Katherine. Ready to charge whomever it was that would show up.

Katherine held her breath as her human ears now picked up the sound of footsteps, a dark figure was making their way over to them.

Caroline squinted her eyes slightly to get a better look at the figure moving closer, it was a female. Long brown hair, hazel green eyes.

Katherine watched as Caroline's defensive stance dropped and she stood up straight. "You have got to be kidding me." She muttered under her breath.

Katherine looked to the blonde and then to the woman who now stood before them.

"Hello to you too, Caroline." The woman said as their hazel green eyes moved over to Katherines brown ones.

"Hayley." Caroline muttered under her breath. Katherine knew this girl, it was that wolf girl who had been hanging around Tyler Lockwood.

"What are you doing here?" Hayley asked her eyes running over the blonde. "What's it to you?" Caroline replied, arching one of her blonde brows a the brunette.

"Well, you are in werewolf territory, and I am currently the one stopping about 10 or so werewolves from attacking you."

"She's looking for a werewolf pack, Crescent wolves." Katherine quickly said. Caroline turned around and sent her a glare that screamed traitor. Katherine gave her a causal shrug and stepped out from behind her.

"What do you want with the Crescent wolves?" Hayley asked as she stepped closer.

Sighing Caroline turned around to face the were-slut as she loved to call her. "I was attacked a few days ago, some werewolves saved me. Klaus told me about a cursed wolf pack that lived out in the woods."

"So you're here with Klaus? What happened with Tyler?" She asked. "Not that it's any of your business but we broke up." Caroline replied. "He's all yours to take." She added which made Hayley smirk.

"I was never into Tyler like that, he is a friend. Anyways, come with me. I'll take you to the pack." Hayley said as turned on her heel and started to walk back the way she had come.

Caroline looked at Katherine for a brief moment before she followed after the werewolf, Katherine sighed, mentally killing both of them in her mind as she rushed to keep up.

"So how long have you been in New Orleans?" Caroline asked, deciding to make some small talk.

"Not long, about 2 weeks or so." Hayley replied shooting a side glance at the blonde.

"Any reason you are hanging with these cursed wolves?" Katherine asked, deciding to join in on the conversation.

Hayley turned her head to look at the other brunette. "I'm their queen." She replied casually, making both Caroline and Katherine stop in their tracks.

The two girls looked at each other before they rushed to keep up with the other brunette. "Wait, you're a werewolf queen? Since when?" Caroline asked.

"Since about 2 weeks ago, when I arrived here." Hayley explained as she moved a branch out of the way.

"Look I don't trust you, no offence. So I'm not going to spill my whole life story to you." Hayley quickly said as Caroline opened her mouth to continue her questioning.

"But you trust her enough to show her to your pack?" Katherine asked. Hayley's lips twitch up slightly into a half smirk.

"She's a baby vampire, I highly doubt she could take out a pack of werewolves on her own, even if they are in human form."

"Fair point." Katherine replied as they moved through some trees and there they were. Men and women surrounding a giant bonfire, eating,drinking and laughing.

"Caroline meet the Crescent wolves." Hayley spoke as she made her way over to the people surrounding the fire. Caroline's eyes swept over the place before she followed the brunette.

"This is a bad idea." Katherine muttered under her breath before she followed after the blonde.

.

* * *

.

Klaus stood outside her door, staring at the white wood. He wasn't entirely sure why he was hesitating. Perhaps it was cause once he stepped inside everything would become real, they would have to work on whatever it was they were. Was he ready for it?

Letting out a frustrating sigh he put his hand on the handle and pushed it down, opening the door.

He was met with darkness, Caroline was nowhere to be found and the balcony doors were wide open. He quickly made his way into the room, searching for her. He entered her bathroom but she was nowhere to be found.

"REBEKAH!" He roared out, feeling anger and a slight hint of fear pulsate through his entire body. It didn't take long for Rebekah and Stefan to appear in the doorway to Caroline's room.

"Where is she?!" He barked at them. "She's not in the mansion?" Rebekah asked. "If she were I wouldn't be asking you were she was." Klaus snapped at her.

Stefan quickly fetched his phone from his pocket and dialed her number. Rebekah and Klaus stared at him, they could hear the ringing and eventually the voice of her voicemail.

Klaus flashed by them and down the stairs, he quickly put on his jacket and flung open the frontdoor only to be sent crashing back and into the stairs.

Rebekah and Stefan rushed halfway down the stairs as they saw Klaus laying on it, a wooden piece sticking out of his stomach.

"Hello brother." The smooth voice of Elijah rang out. " 'Lijah." Rebekah said a huge smile appearing on her face.

Klaus growled as he stood up, removing the wooden piece from his stomach. Throwing it to the ground he charged for Elijah.

Elijah was prepared for the assault and quickly avoided the attack from Klaus, grabbing his brother by the throat he sent him flying into the livingroom.

Klaus quickly flashed to his feet as Elijah emerged in the opening. They both heard Rebekah and Stefan rush down the rest of the steps.

"Elijah..." Klaus said as Elijah charged for him again, this time Klaus was prepared and he managed to grab ahold of Elijah, sending him crashing onto the wooden coffee table. Elijah quickly grabbed one of the tables leg and flashed for Klaus.

"Enough!" Rebekah shouted at them, stopping their movements. Elijah was holding the wooden leg to Klaus' heart.

Both of them glanced to the opening of the livingroom to see Rebekah standing there with Stefan by her side.

"I know you want to hurt Nik, Elijah. Believe me, nothing would make me happier than to see him in severe pain. But unfortunately we need him. Caroline is missing." Elijah let go of Klaus and the wooden leg fell to the floor.

"When was the last time you saw her?" He asked, concern laced in his voice. Rebekah looked down along with Stefan, Elijah raised his eyebrow at them before he turned to Klaus. Him too not looking Elijah in the eyes.

"Am I to understand that neither of you have spoken nor seen her during the last couple of days?" He asked.

No one answered him. "I'm amazed you even figured out she was missing." He spoke his eyes moving from his siblings to the younger Salvatore.

"Aren't you supposed to be her friend?" He asked, his eyes focusing onto Stefan. Stefan couldn't even look into his eyes, he was beyond ashamed of himself. He was there for Caroline, and ever since she had told him she wanted to try with Klaus he had knowingly avoided her.

Even though he had said he would be okay with the two of them. "And what about you brother. I thought this girl meant something to you."

Klaus eyes snapped up to Elijahs. "Tread carefully, Elijah." He threatened, making Elijah chuckle.

"Yes I can see how much you... care for her." he finished, turning away from his brother he quickly glanced between his sister and Stefan. Shaking his head at them he flashed away.

"What now?" Rebekah asked. "Now we find Caroline." Klaus said before he marched past them and out the mansion.

.

* * *

.

Caroline and Katherine had followed Hayley through almost the whole camp, until they came to a small wooden house. Hayley opened the door and stepped inside, Caroline and Katherine not far behind her.

Well inside they were met with a group of men. "Jackson this is Caroline and..." Hayley's voice drifted off as she eyed Katherine. "Katherine." Katherine said as she eyed the group.

The man, Jackson eyed the two newcomers. Which gave Caroline time to take him in, he was tall and muscular. He had long curly brown hair, reaching his jaw. A short brown beard and brown colored eyes.

"You brought a vampire to our camp?" A blonde man said, Caroline's eyes moved from Jackson to the man whom had spoken.

"She's an..Acquaintance." Hayley said to the blonde man, whom snorted at her answer. "She's the enemy." He spoke sending a glare her way.

"Enough." Jackson said silencing them both. "What brings you here?" He asked, his eyes locking with Caroline's blue ones.

"A few days ago I was attacked by a group of warlocks, a werewolf saved me. Protected me. I just want answers, as to why this wolf protected me." Caroline explained.

"What did the wolf look like?" He asked.

"White and brown." Caroline replied she saw Jackson shoot a look towards the blonde man whom looked back at him.

"What?" She asked, her eyes moving between the two of them. "We're not the pack you're looking for. Your looking for the North East Atlantic Pack, they arrived here about a week ago."

"The North East Atlantic Pack?" Caroline asked. "Their leader, Cary, is the wolf you are describing and looking for." Jackson explained.

"Well, now that you know that, why don't you two leave?" The blonde man said sending them a fake smile.

"Oliver!" Hayley snapped at him, sending him a glare. Jackson sighed as he motioned for Oliver to leave.

Oliver rolled his eyes as he turned around and left the little wooden house, he shot Caroline another glare before he slammed the door shut.

"You'll have to excuse him, he isn't as well mannered as the rest of us." Jackson said sending Caroline and Katherine a smile.

"Feel free to stay, however if I were you I would be out of here before dawn." He added as he stood up.

"Why dawn?" Katherine asked as she eyed him. Jackson looked at her, slight grin still on his face. "That's when we turn back to wolves." He replied before he walked out of the house.

Caroline and Katherine looked at eachother before they turned to Hayley. "Well, you've gotten your answer. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and prepare myself for my shift." She said before she too left the house.

"Well isn't this...charming." Katherine spoke as she looked around the little wooden house.

"Klaus didn't know about this other pack. And he knows everything." Caroline said as she started to pace the floor.

"So he missed something." Katherine replied turning to look out the window. Caroline stopped her pacing as she looked to the brunette.

"Because Klaus is known to miss things." She replied, her tone dripping with sarcasm. Katherine rolled her eyes turning back to face her.

"So a werewolf pack has arrived, I don't see the big deal."

"A werewolf pack just happens to arrive as I become pregnant and is being held hostage in New Orleans by a coven of evil witches?"

"Okay, fine. It's strange." Katherine agreed. "So what now? Are you going to continue hiking through the woods until we find this Cary guy?" She asked.

"No, I'm too tired for that. But I will find him, and his pack." Caroline replied with a determined tone as she sat down on one of the wooden chairs. Katherine joined her, feeling pure bliss as she got to rest her feet.

"So how long are you planning on staying here? And can you find your way back to the mansion?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know how long I plan on staying, and probably not." Katherine let out a groan.

"Perfect." She muttered under her breath, as Caroline sent the doppelgänger a glare.

.

* * *

.

Davina had been able to do a locater spell and Elijah found himself vamp speeding through the woods. Why on earth was she on werewolf territory? He asked himself. Had the werewolves kidnapped her? Were they planning something against Niklaus?

He slowed down as he picked up the sound of people laughing, drinking and singing. He slowly walked down the tree covered hill before he stood upon a giant bonfire with people around it.

He stepped closer before he cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the people sitting around it. He saw the fear in their eyes, they knew who he was. Splendid. He thought as he moved closer.

"I'm looking for someone, blonde woman, blue eyes. Has a tendency of getting herself into trouble." He spoke as his eyes moved over the countless people.

A man stepped forward, brown eyes, brown curly hair. "Is she pregnant and happens to be a vampire?" The man asked, Elijah gave him a slight nod.

"Follow me." He said and motioned for Elijah to follow him, Elijah fixed his suit before he walked after the man.

"I'm Jackson, Alpha." Jackson said as he introduced himself. "Elijah, Original vampire." Elijah replied as Jackson's lips twitch up into a slight smirk.

"The woman you are looking for, Caroline. Is in there with someone called Katherine." Jackson said as he pointed to the wooden house.

Elijah felt his whole body freeze, Katerina was here? What was she doing with Caroline?

"Thank you." Elijah said before he made his way over, he walked up the steps to the house and slowly opened the door.

.

* * *

.

Caroline and Katherine's head snapped to the door as it opened, in the opening Elijah stood.

"Elijah?!" Caroline said as she took him in, his suit was wrinkled and it was the same suit he had worn when he had brought her back from the witches.

Katherine froze, her mind going blank but her heart pounded hard inside her chest. Elijah's eyes moved over her for a brief moment before they went back to Caroline.

"Are you alright?" He asked and Caroline nodded. "Care to explain to me why you are on werewolf territory and not in the safe comfort of our home?" He continued as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Your brother is behaving like a complete ass and a child at that, and Rebekah isn't speaking to me either and Stefan is ignoring me. So I decided to go on a adventure." Caroline explained.

"I'd like to apologize for my siblings behavior-" He started but Caroline held up her hand to stop him.

"Don't you dare apologize for their behavior Elijah. You've been daggered and sent to the enemy, you had no part in this. So don't you dare take blame for them." Caroline said in a slightly angry tone.

Elijah got a slight crooked grin to his face as he nodded at the blonde. "Well now that I have returned, how about I escort the two of you back to the mansion. I'm sure Niklaus is going mad not knowing where you are." He spoke.

"So you mean they noticed I was missing, and it only took them about an hour and a half to realize it. I hate to say it but I am slightly impressed." Caroline said as she stood up.

"Did you bring a car? I don't think Katherine can walk anymore." Caroline asked as her eyes shifted from Elijah's to Katherines.

"Unfortunately I did not, I can call Niklaus or Rebekah. Have them pick us up." Caroline nodded and she watched as Elijah fished his phone up from his suit pocket.

"Rebekah I need you to come and get me, Miss Forbes and Katerina. We're at the bayou."

"_On my way._" Caroline heard Rebekah reply before she hung up, Elijah put his phone back in his pocket and pulled up a chair and sat himself down.

"Now how about the two of you catch me up on what's been going on here." He said his gaze shifting between the two women in front of him.

Caroline sat herself down again, crossing one of her legs over the other. "Well, it's quite the story." She said.

"We've got time." Elijah replied as Caroline let him in on all the chaos that had been going down while he was daggered.

.

* * *

.

The car ride had been filled with apologize from Stefan and Rebekah, Caroline was a bit surprised that Rebekah was apologizing but accepted it nonetheless.

They arrived back at the mansion and everyone got out of the car, Caroline was the first one through the frontdoor. Her little adventure had made her tired, the whole pregnancy thing was taking it's toll on her.

She eyed the broken stairs, turning around slightly with an arched eyebrow. "Elijah and Nik had a...talk." Rebekah explained, Caroline shook her head before she made her way up the stairs.

She pushed the door to her bedroom open and let out a small scream as her eyes landed on Klaus, sitting on her bed.

Their eyes locked and she could see the anger in them, the hurt and the small hint of fear.

"Where were you?" He asked, watching her close the door behind herself. "I took a trip through the woods, met up with a pack of wolves." Caroline replied as she shrugged out of her jacket.

"We had an agreement, Caroline." He spoke his eyes never leaving her as she walked around her room, getting ready for bed.

"Yeah, well, when you act like a complete asshole I'm not going to listen to you." She replied as she pulled out a tank and some sleeping shorts.

"You could of been killed, you could of killed our child. Don't you even care? How can you be so reckless?" He hissed standing up, getting angry.

Caroline whirled around, fury burning in her eyes. "I would never put our child at risk, why do you think I went out there on a full moon?" She spat at him.

Klaus bit the inside of his cheeks, he didn't want to lash out at her and say things he knew he would regret.

"So don't you dare stand there and tell me I'm reckless and don't care for our child. If anyone isn't caring for this child, it's you!" She snapped at him.

"I care for the child." He started as Caroline snorted. "You have one hell of a way to show it." She muttered under her breath.

"I am trying to make this city safe for us, to make it into a home for you, for our son." Klaus said , making Caroline freeze her movements.

"You..How did you know we're having a son?" She asked eyeing him. "Stefan told me, on the night when you were attacked by the warlocks." Klaus replied.

Caroline's lips formed an 'o' as she looked at him. "Was there a reason you haven't told me?" Klaus asked stepping closer to her.

"No." Caroline replied, frozen in place. Klaus was now in front of her, mere inches away from her.

Their eyes locking. "You may think I don't care, Caroline." He started leaning in closer. "But if anything were to happen to you or our child..." His voice trailed off.

"I know." Caroline whispered and Klaus gave her a slight nod. "Klaus." She spoke softly, breaking the trance they seemed to have fallen into.

"Yes, love?" He replied, his voice coming out in a whisper. "Kiss me." She breathed out, Klaus eyes moved between hers before he leaned down and claimed her lips.

Caroline felt the tingle in her lips make it's way through out her body, the shiver moving down her spine and the fireworks going off in her head. She moved her arms up and laced them around his neck, pulling him closer.

Klaus' hands instantly went to her hips, bringing her closer to him. They parted, breathing heavily as they looked into each others eyes. Caroline removed her arms from him and took a step back.

She undid the buttons to the cardigan she was wearing and shrugged it off, throwing it to the side. Her hands went to the hem of her tank ready to take it off but warm hands stopped her.

She looked up at Klaus, confusion on her face. He slowly removed her hands, lifting them up over her head as he grabbed the hem of her tank, pulling it upwards and over her head.

Carolines hands moved to his neck, pulling him down for another kiss as they moved onto her bed.

Klaus sat himself up and removed his Henley, tossing it to the side before he moved back down, hungrily pressing his lips to Carolines. He had denied himself this for too long and it was time to claim what was his.

.

* * *

.

**I tried writing a bit of a longer chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it! I would really like your thoughts on Hayley,Jackson and the Crescent wolves. Should I keep them in the story? Or do you want me to just never ever write about them again? /Scars**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Answers to reviews:**_

**fantasylover4evr -** Well damn! You really don't like Hayley :P

**LoveOfAVampire -** Updating now, sorry for the long wait!

**Little Missy123 -** Alright, thank you for your review!

**arbo -** I'm glad you like the little KatherinexCaroline adventure time.

**blueberry55 -** Haha, alright! xD

**thebeastinsideusall -** Trying to write longer chapters.

**Ridy-Klaroline -** Don't worry, there is some 'jealousy' I guess in this chapter.

**RubyDragonJewel -** Wait no more!

**WeAreRoyal -** I don't really write smut, I don't know. I just feel like I would be really bad at it, that's why I allow imagination to take it's place there :P

**moonlightkiss1515 -** Haha, I haven't kept up with either of the shows either, I casually browse through them on Netflix specially The Originals so I can stay somewhat in line with the original story line.

**little miss michelle -** Yay for Elijah being back! :D

**thealluretodarkness -** I am having abit of a hard time writing Klaus when he's in a room with people and Caroline, because I don't want to make him too cold and ruthless you know, but on the other end I don't want to make him too lovey dovey, sappy in love with Caroline.

But I do know sometimes (a lot of times) the characters go very OOC when I write them, and it's something I've been getting criticism on. But it is difficult to keep them as they are in the show.

And even though I hate Cami and Klamille I do think she is a nice character, and can really help Klaus when it comes to himself and his inner demons. But I don't kinda wanna make it so that he only opens up to Cami and not Caroline. It has kinda been like that as for now, but that will change and in later chapters I do plan for him to open himself up more to Caroline.

**piper -** Sorry it's taking so long to update, I have school and work going on ^^'

**CWawesomenes -** You are making me blush hardcore! I don't think I'm that great of a writer, I could definitely improve a lot! But I am super happy you like my story so much.

I fully intend on having the North East Atlantic Pack in the story and kinda delve into them abit more, I would probably have to come up with things since TO didn't really dive into them I feel. They kinda just kept it around Crescent wolves. And I am not going to write off the Crescent wolves, I think I will keep them around. An alliance with them can be a possibility.

**Ana Paula Lopes -** High five back from Sweden! :D

I'm happy you like my story and I will keep the Crescent wolves in my story, and I promise they wont interfere that much with Klaroline. I'm glad you like the friendships I'm starting to build up amongst the characters!

I have been thinking about baby names, and so far I've kinda landed on Henrik Kol Bill(Or William) Mikaelson. But I'm not sure yet!

.

* * *

.

Caroline rolled over in her queen sized bed, her hand searching for the sandy blonde Hybrid she expected to be there, but as she felt nothing but the sheets she opened her eyes to see an empty spot.

Of course he wasn't there, she thought and moved to lay on her back. Last night replaying in her mind.

_~Flashback~_

_Klaus removed his shirt and tossed it to the side before he moved up her body claiming her lips again. Caroline ran her hands down his chest and undid the buttons to his pants as one of his hands moved into her hair._

_Klaus let go of her lips and grabbed ahold of her hands, moving them up over her head he held them there as his lips traveled down her neck, playfully biting with his human teeth and leaving a trail of kisses._

_He reached her bra covered breast and Caroline felt her breath hitch as he placed a kiss on the top of her left breast. His other hand had left her hands and traveled to her back, opening the clasp of her bra._

_~End of Flashback~_

She felt her cheeks redden at the memory of their passionate night together. Sex with Klaus was different than what it had been with Matt or Tyler or any other guy for that matter. He took his time to pleasure her, made sure she was enjoying herself to the fullest.

Letting out a dreamy sigh she got out of the bed, sheet still clinging to her. She was going to run a hot bath and then find out what was going on today.

.

* * *

.

Katherine Pierce was many things, manipulative,selfish,bitch,gorgeous and now to add to that list, a coward. She'd been standing behind the livingroom wall for the past 10 minutes, dreading to face the suited man sitting inside flipping through a book.

Inhaling she swallowed whatever nerves she had and stepped out, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Elijah, I didn't realize you would be in here." She said as Elijah raised his gaze to meet hers.

"Is that so?" He asked casually. "So you haven't been standing behind that wall, inhaling, exhaling, deciding if you should come and face me?" He continued as Katherine opened and closed her mouth.

"Vampire hearing, Katerina. I could hear your heartbeat, I'm sure all the supernatural's of New Orleans could hear it." He added as he lowered his face back to his book.

"But..If you knew I was there, why didn't you call out to me?" She asked.

"I wanted to see how long it would take for you to gather up some courage and come and face me, I'm surprised it only took 10 minutes." He replied. His careless tone was starting to anger her.

But before she could say anything he interrupted her by shutting his book and putting it on the table infront of him.

"Now that you are here, I wish to discuss you and your presence in this house." Katherine folded her arms across her chest and looked at the Original.

Elijah stood up and did the button on his suit before he approached her. "Miss Forbes as you know is pregnant with Niklaus' child. Now I am sure he has already threatened you should anything happen to Miss Forbes or the child."

"Naturally." Katherine replied narrowing her eyes at him. Elijah's lips twitched slightly into a smile before his face hardened and his gaze became stoney.

"If Miss Forbes or the child she is carrying comes to harm because of you, or any action you decide to do, rest assured Katerina, whatever feelings I may have for you will not matter. I will hunt you to the end of the world and I will serve your head on a silver platter to my brother. Do we understand each other?"

Katherine swallowed hard, Elijah had never spoken to her like this before. He reminded her of Klaus.

"Crystal." She bit out now glaring up at him, Elijah looked her over before he exited the livingroom, leaving her alone.

Clenching her fists she took a deep breath to calm herself down, that had not gone how she had imagined it to go.

"Now that, I did not expect." Came the voice of Rebekah, Katherine turned and looked at the youngest Original.

"Elijah has always had a soft spot for the doppelgängers, but this is the first time I've seen him threaten one. Specially someone he is supposed to...fancy." She continued

"Elijah doesn't fancy me, he made that very clear when we last met." Katherine replied as Rebekah shrugged.

"Think whatever you want, but Elijah still harbors feelings for you." The blonde said before she turned on her heel and made her way to the kitchen.

Katherine watched as she walked away, a million questions running through her head. Could Elijah still really feel something for her?

.

* * *

.

Caroline skipped out of her walk in closet wearing a flower pattern white summer dress, she had put up her hair in a half bun, letting some strands fall freely around her face.

She moved onto her bed and flipped her laptop open before she joined a skype call with Elena and Bonnie.

"Hi guys!" She said happily, smiling brightly at her friends.

"**Hey Care! How're you?**" Elena asked as she and Bonnie returned the smile.

"I'm doing so much better, we got Elijah back." She informed her friends and she noticed how Elena looked pleased with the news.

"**What about everything else? The Latin phrase?**" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sophie said it meant 'The child is evil, it will destroy us all'. "

"**Well it is the spawn of Satan.**" Elena muttered but Caroline could hear it and she glared at the screen.

"**Elena...**" Bonnie said as she turned to look at her friend.

"No it's alright Bonnie, Elena can have her opinions on Klaus." Caroline said.

"**Well what do you expect me to say Caroline? Klaus has done horrible things to me, to everyone. I'm never going to accept him.**" Elena spat angrily and Caroline shook her head.

"I know how you feel about Klaus, but to call my child, my son a spawn of Satan, that's going too far Elena. Even for you."

Elena looked down and away from the camera. "And when we are on the topic of accepting people and their horrible past. It didn't take you long to jump into bed with Damon after everything he did to me."

"**That's different, Damon has changed.**" Elena said, defending Damon. Caroline scoffed and shook her head.

"That doesn't change the fact that he practically raped me and used me as his own personal blood slave."

"**Care-**" Elena started but Caroline interrupted her. "Save it Elena, I was hoping we could have a pleasant skype call and catch up with each other. But clearly all you seem to bring to our calls lately are bitterness and attitude. Frankly I just don't have time for it, I have my own family to think of now. And yes, that family includes Klaus. Goodbye." Caroline quickly hung up as she wiped the tear rolling down her cheek.

She took a few calming breaths and closed her eyes, trying to not cry. Elena's harsh words just wasn't worth the tears.

A throat clearing made her turn her whole body towards the door, Elijah stood there in a midnight blue suit, watching her with his hands in his pockets.

"I apologize if I frightened you, Miss Forbes." He spoke with a calm tone. "It's fine Elijah, what did you want?" She asked as she got out of the bed.

"I don't tend to eavesdrop, however this time I couldn't help myself."

Caroline looked him in the eyes and let out a sigh. "You heard the Damon comments." She said as he nodded.

"Look it happened in the past, it was a shitty thing for him to do but Elena is right, he has changed. He's better now." Caroline explained as Elijah's eyes swept over her.

"But it still bothers you, or you wouldn't of brought it up." Caroline nodded.

"It's just...Everyone was so quick to forgive him for everything, and they just expected me to be fine with it."

"If you wish I can make a personal trip to Mystic Falls and clear things up with Mr Salvatore." Elijah offered as Caroline sent him a small smile.

"As kind as that offer is, I need him to be at his full strength to protect Elena,Bonnie,Matt and my mom." Elijah gave her a nod.

"The offer still stands, should you change your mind." He said as he turned to leave.

"Elijah.." Caroline called out for him, turning back to face the blonde he arched an eyebrow.

"Could we keep this between us for now, I..I just don't want Klaus to go to Mystic Falls and kill Damon, we've got more important things to take care of here."

"You have my word, I shall not speak of this to Niklaus. I do however think you should inform him. When the time is right, of course." Caroline nodded at him and sent him a smile of gratitude.

"Thank you, Elijah." She said and he sent her a small smile in return before he disappeared from her doorway.

Caroline let out a sigh as she sat down on her bed again, swearing Elijah to secrecy was a necessity right now. Specially since the tension in the house were still sky high. Rebekah and Klaus were still on the outs and she needed to fix that, soon.

Standing up Caroline left her room to chase after Elijah. "Hey Elijah..."

.

* * *

.

About 30 minutes later everyone but Klaus found themselves gathered in the kitchen, sitting around the kitchen island.

Caroline stood on one side while the others sat. "So what exactly are we doing here?" Rebekah asked eyeing everyone.

"I gathered you all here to inform you that we will be having a family dinner tonight." Caroline spoke up and smiled brightly at all of them.

"I'm not part of this family so that means I don't have to go." Katherine quickly said and shot Caroline a look of satisfaction.

"Ah yes, you may not be part of this family Katherine, but you live under this roof and if you want to continue doing that I strongly suggest you come to dinner." Caroline replied sending the brunette a victorious look as the satisfaction drained from her face.

"Uhm...So what exactly am I doing here?" Josh asked looking at the blonde infront of him. Caroline turned to the newest addition to their group and gave him a warm smile.

"Well you are the newest recruit as far as I gathered, and I wanted to invite you, so the rest of us can get to know you better." She explained as Josh nodded.

"This is a lovely idea and all, Caroline. But I am not sitting at a table eating with Nik." Rebekah said as she locked eyes with the other blonde.

"I realize that you and Klaus aren't at your best right now, but that is also why we are having this family dinner. I am about to deliver a child into this family and I will not have all of you fighting left and right. So tonight will be a great way to start re-building your relationship with your brother." Caroline sent a smile to Rebekah as the other girl sent her a glare.

"Where is Klaus? I haven't seen him all day." Stefan said. "I don't know where he is, but don't worry. He'll be at dinner, if he knows what's good for him." Caroline replied making Stefans lips twitch up into a slight grin.

Caroline clasped her hands together and smiled excitedly at the others. "Now that I have delivered the news, Rebekah you and Stefan will go out and shop for all the necessities for tonight's feast. Katherine you and Josh will set the table, Elijah you will go and get Sophie. And I will get ahold of Klaus and get his hybrid ass here. Great, lets move out!"

Everyone looked around at each other before Rebekah and Stefan slid out of their seats and headed for the frontdoor.

Katherine glanced over to Josh before she sighed and moved over to him. Elijah walked over to Caroline as he cast a glance over his shoulder to Katherine and Josh.

"I don't think I should leave you alone with those two." He spoke but Caroline shook her head.

"I can deal with a human and a baby vampire, Elijah." Elijah gave her a small smile before he nodded and left the kitchen.

"I will be with you two in a minute, I have an Original pain in everyone's ass to call home." Caroline called out to the two brown haired people sitting by the kitchen island.

She walked out of the kitchen as she fished her phone up from her pocket and called Klaus, it hadn't rung once before he picked up.

"**Why hello love. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?**" She heard his smooth accented voice say on the other end.

"Well I am hosting a family dinner tonight, and I expect you to be here for it." Caroline replied as she moved one arm over her stomach.

"**I'm afraid I am busy tonight, Caroline-**" He started but Caroline interrupted him.

"Yeah, I guessed that would be your answer. Lucky for me I have a very powerful witch on my side, a witch with your blood in her possession. Imagine the things she could do with that."

"**You're blackmailing me?**" She heard him ask and she smiled to herself.

"Yes Klaus." She replied.

"**I don't like it...**" Came his answers and Caroline had to stop herself from letting out a laugh.

"I'm certain you aren't supposed to. Now, I will see you back at the mansion at 7pm sharp." She could only picture his annoyed face, which made her grin even more.

"**Well since I don't want the Bennett witch to put any spells on me, I shall make sure to be there on time, love.**" He said before he hung up.

Caroline smiled to herself as she spun around and walked into the kitchen again, to find it empty. Continuing on her way she walked into the dining room where Katherine were ordering Josh around.

"A little more to the left, that's perfect." Katherine said as Josh pushed the table to the left using his vampire strength.

"Long table?" Caroline asked as she came to stand besides the brunette. Katherine turned her head at the blonde and nodded.

"I figured Klaus and Elijah wanted to be all macho men and each have their end of the table. You would be seated to Klaus right, this guy on his left. Stefan besides you and then Rebekah." Katherine explained.

"And where will you be seated?" Caroline asked. "In between Josh and Sophie." Katherine explained as Josh placed the chairs around the table.

"I figured you'd want to sit besides Elijah." Katherine shook her head. "I think it's for the best if I distance myself from all the Originals." She explained as Caroline nodded.

"Is this good?" Josh asked, forcing the two women to look towards him. "It looks wonderful Josh." Caroline said, complimenting the newest vampire.

"What did you have in mind for color?" Katherine asked as she eyed the blonde. "I thought a dark red would be a suiting color, easier to hide the bloodstains aswell." Caroline mused as Katherine couldn't help but smirk at the girl.

"Bloodstains?" Josh asked a look of worry on his face. "Don't worry Josh, you are under my protection tonight." Caroline reassured him as a look of relief washed over the young man.

"So dark red?" Katherine said and Caroline nodded. "Bring out the gold plates and goblets, we're going big tonight." Caroline added.

.

* * *

.

Klaus put his phone back into his pocket, to say that he was annoyed was an understatement. He didn't like being blackmailed, specially not by Caroline. But it was very...Klaus-ish of her to use blackmail to get her way.

"Something wrong?" Cami asked as Klaus turned back around to face the blonde.

"No problem at all, where were we?" He asked eyeing the bartender/therapist infront of him.

"Your relationship with your siblings and why you feel the need to control them as you do." Cami replied.

"It's for their own good." Klaus explained. "Taking away their free will is for their own good?" Cami asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm keeping them safe, away from harm." Cami shook her head. "By controlling them as you are, you are only pushing them away. You're only fueling their anger for you."

Klaus fell silent, he already knew this but it still bothered him to hear it. "I believe the time is up." He said as he eyed the clock, he'd been here for about 3 hours now.

"You can't avoid the truth forever Klaus." Cami told him as she stood up from her chair and placed her notes on the table infront of her.

Klaus didn't reply to her, he did however stand up and moved closer to her. "How would you feel about accompanying me for a dinner tonight?" He asked.

Cami looked up at him in surprise. "A dinner?" She asked. "Yes, family dinner apparently. I think your presence there would be interesting."

"Interesting how?" Cami asked. Klaus smiled at her as he placed his hands behind his back.

"Well I guess you'll just have to come and see for yourself." He replied as Cami stared at him.

.

* * *

.

Rebekah and Stefan had returned with the food,chefs to cook it and people to serve them. Elijah had arrived shortly there after with Sophie, and shortly after that Klaus had arrived.

"I thought you were bringing a guest?" Caroline said as she approached Klaus. His eyes raked over her and took in her beauty.

She was wearing a black babydoll dress, the top half in lace as it swung out and hid her growing belly. Her hair was in loose curls and her make-up was simple and natural. Just how he liked it.

"I am, she'll be here shortly. But enough about her, I have to say you look ever so ravishing this evening, love." He spoke as he sent her a flirty grin. Caroline rolled her eyes but smiled at him.

"You clean up well, too." She replied as she glanced over his outfit. He was wearing a dark colored Henley along with dark jeans and boots.

The doorbell rang and Caroline excused herself to answers it. She opened the door and on the other side a beautiful blonde woman stood. She was wearing a white flowy dress reaching her knees, and her hair were also in curls surrounding her face nicely.

"Hi I'm Cami, Klaus invited me." The woman said as she smiled brightly at Caroline. Caroline eyed the woman for a moment, she couldn't help but wonder why Klaus was around this woman and why he would bring her to the dinner. And a small pit of jealousy stirred inside her.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm Caroline, welcome to our home." She quickly said as she invited the woman in, closing the door behind her.

Caroline lead Cami into diningroom where everyone else were about to sit down. Klaus sat on one end and Elijah sat on the other. Sophie and Rebekah sat on Elijah's end, besides Rebekah, Stefan sat and opposite of him Josh sat. Katherine sat besides Josh which left two empty chairs by Klaus.

Caroline and Cami took their places, Caroline on Klaus' right and Cami on his left. Klaus eyes shifted between the two blondes by his side before his eyes landed on Josh.

"Care to explain why one of my minions are dining with us?" He asked as his eyes lingered on Caroline. She grabbed the goblet infront of her and raised it to her lips.

"I invited him." She said as she drank the contents in it before putting it back on the table.

"Well then." Klaus replied as his eyes moved to the other end of the table and landed on his sister and his brother.

Rebekah still wouldn't speak to him, let alone look at him. Elijah was almost the same, he only spoke to him when necessary.

"Surprised to see you here, Elijah, Rebekah." He commented as the two of them glanced over at him.

"I came for Miss Forbes, brother." Elijah replied coolly. "As did I." Rebekah added looking away from her brother.

"Well you certainly got them wrapped around your finger, love." Klaus said as he glanced to Caroline.

"Klaus." Caroline said in a warning tone, he held up his hands as he leaned back in his chair, grin on his face.

"So how do you know Klaus, Cami?" Caroline asked, deciding to move the conversation elsewhere. And also because she needed to know the relationship between this blonde woman and her Original hybrid.

"Oh, we met at Rousseau, I work there as a bartender. He comes in from time to time and we talk." Cami explained as she felt the compulsion take work.

"Really? And what do you talk about?" Caroline pressured. Cami shrugged slightly. "Nothing important, just small talk." The woman said and Caroline could tell Klaus had compelled her not to reveal anything important.

She sent a pointed look at Klaus which let him know she was onto him. He only smiled innocently in return.

"My brother isn't capable of friendly small talk, all he knows is brute force." Rebekah muttered as she drank from her goblet.

"Atleast I don't fall in love with the first man talking to me and show me some sort of interest." Klaus retorted earning him a glare from Rebekah.

"No you go for the ones who loath and despise you." She snapped back and Caroline let out a sigh.

"I think that's quite enough, you are ruining Miss Forbes dinner." Elijah spoke up, looking to his siblings.

"And here we have Elijah, the peacemaker." Klaus taunted. "You seem awfully concerned about Caroline and her feelings. Getting infatuated with what's mine brother? We both know how that ends." He added shooting a pointed look at Katherine whom rolled her eyes at the brothers.

"Oh, you two are dating?" Cami asked as she looked from Caroline to Klaus and Caroline saw the brief flash of hurt in the woman's eyes.

"Not exactly." Caroline replied before she turned to Klaus and smacked him on the arm. "I said to behave, this is not behaving." She hissed angrily at him.

"You should know by now my brother isn't capable of behaving, Caroline." Rebekah spoke up as she put her goblet back on the table.

"Clearly neither are you sister." Klaus retorted. Rebekah opened her mouth to reply but Caroline snapped her fingers and the room filled with the waiters.

"Well this is very interesting." Sophie mumbled under her breath as her eyes took in the table of people.

"I can trust you will compel your guest before she leaves, Niklaus?" Elijah asked as he eyed his brother. Klaus nodded and Cami sent Elijah a smile. Clearly she'd been compelled to not freak out about anything.

The waiters placed a plate with four Chive Blini with Creme Fraiche, Quail Eggs, and Tarragon infront of them.

"This looks lovely." Cami complimented the food. "I'm glad you think so." Caroline replied as she picked up her fork and knife cutting into the appetizer.

"Cami if you work at Rousseaus does that mean you work with Sophie?" Rebekah asked, of course she already knew the answer but she decided to make some small talk.

"Yes, Sophie hired me about a year ago. I go to school here in New Orleans, I'm studying to become a psychologist." Cami replied smiling at the other blonde.

"A psychologist you say, how interesting." Rebekah replied sending a look to her brother at the other end of the table.

"You're seeing a psychologist?" Caroline asked as she glanced at Klaus. "Not exactly." Klaus replied as he looked at her.

"Well you're clearly doing something with her or she wouldn't be here." Caroline muttered, allowing the jealousy she was feeling to finally show.

"Jealousy is an ugly shade on you, love." Klaus whispered to her, making sure only she heard what he said. Caroline sent him a look before she finished off her appetizer.

"It does make one wonder why she's here." Elijah spoke up, eyeing his brother and the blonde woman calling herself Cami.

"I dare say you brought Miss..." Elijah stopped his sentence as he looked to Cami. "O'Connell" She filled in for him.

"Miss O'Connell, right. As I said, I think you brought her here to get a rise out of Miss Forbes. I thought for sure after last nights incident you'd be sure of her feelings for you. Or are you doing this just for fun, Niklaus?" Elijah asked sending a half smirk to his brother.

"Again with the worrying of Caroline and her feelings, I thought your feelings were limited to doppelgängers only, brother. Although you've hadn't had any success with any of them now have you?" Klaus taunted back, victorious grin on his face.

"Can we stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Katherine asked looking from one end of the table to the other.

"Does it still bother you that both doppelgängers chose me over you brother. It has to sting, to know that when a better brother presents himself to the women of your life, they seem to chose him over you." Elijah replied. He knew he was being childish and not at all like his honorable self, but sometimes you just had to sink to your opponents level to beat them.

Klaus eyes darkened and Caroline could sense his rage building up. She cleared her throat and motioned for the waiters to come back. "I think that's enough of this topic." She said and shot a pointed look towards Elijah and Klaus.

"Well seeing as no one is making any effort in changing the subject I will." Stefan spoke up and turned to Caroline. "How're you and the baby feeling?" He asked, sending his friend a comforting smile.

"We're doing just fine. We'd do awhole lot better if the father of this child and his siblings could make up and become a family again." She said sending a look to Klaus,Rebekah and Elijah.

"You're pregnant?" Cami asked in surprise before she looked to Klaus. He sighed and grabbed her chin.

"You won't remember anything of this conversation." He said and she nodded before turning back to look at Caroline.

"Is that really necessary?" Caroline asked, not liking that Klaus was compelling this woman.

"Yes, Caroline. It is." Klaus replied as he waved for one of the waiters to fill his goblet. "Why is she so important to you? What's her purpose?" Caroline pushed, tired of beating around the bush.

"Besides being the key to Marcel, I wonder that too." Rebekah said. "I enjoy her company, and as you said she's a key to Marcel." Klaus replied as the waiters appeared again, now with the main dish.

They placed a plate with Easy Tilapia, with Wine and Tomatoes. "So when she's done serving her purpose are you planning on killing her?" Caroline asked and Klaus looked over at her.

"Perhaps." He answered honestly, clearly that was the wrong answer cause Caroline's eyes hardened and she shook her head at him.

"She's a human being Klaus, just compel her and leave her alone." She snapped at him. "I'll do as I see fit, Caroline. And there is nothing you can say or do that will change that." Klaus replied.

Rebekah scoffed and shook her head. "And there we go again, brute force Nik making his presence."

Klaus turned his head and looked at her before he were out of his seat, holding Rebekah by the throat up against the wall.

"I've quite had it with your remarks Rebekah, perhaps a century in your box will get you in a better mood." He threatened and Rebekah glared down at him. Elijah was quickly out of his seat and shoved Klaus off of Rebekah.

"The noble brother comes to defend his sister." Klaus mocked as his eyes turned yellow, Elijah and Rebekahs eyes turned red and their fangs appeared.

And just as the siblings were going to fling themselves against each other and start a fight a thud broke their attention on each other.

"Caroline!" Stefan called out as the blonde had dropped to the floor. Klaus was by her side in a heartbeat, his eyes blue once again.

"What happened?" He hissed at Stefan. "I don't know, one minute she stood up about to stop you three and then the next she dropped to the floor." Stefan explained angrily, glaring at Klaus.

"Can't you three see what you are doing to her? All this fighting is stressful for her and the child." He snapped at the three siblings. Klaus didn't say anything, he picked Caroline up bridal style and carried her out of the room and up the stairs to his room.

Elijah let out a small sigh as he turned to the dinner table. "Dinner is over, I shall escort Sophie and Miss O'Connell home." He spoke as he motioned for the two women to follow him.

"Well, I don't care if dinner is over, one of us actually has to eat human food to survive here." Katherine said as she started to eat from the food infront of her.

"Uhm.. Should I go?" Josh asked uncertain of what to do. "Yes, leave." Rebekah said as the dark haired man got out of his seat and left the house.

"Classical Mikaelson dinner." Rebekah muttered under her breath and left the room, Stefan following after her.

"Classical Mikaelson dinner, indeed." Katherine agreed grabbing her golden goblet and drinking the wine in it.

.

* * *

.

**Thoughts? /Scars**

**Also what do you guys think of the name Henrik Kol Bill (or William) Mikaelson as a name for the child? Or do you have a better name in mind for him?**


End file.
